Noatok
by Lord Arthas is Still Alive
Summary: el peor resultado posible para la invocación de un familiar? bastante simple, invocar a un talentoso y carismático líder revolucionario, con la capacidad de oponerse a todo lo que su invocadora da por sentado.
1. Chapter 1

Él estaba hundiéndose, sus talentos le daban completa conciencia de su cuerpo, y sabía muy bien que su cuerpo ya no podía sostener ninguna vida.

Como seguía pensado era un misterio para él, tal vez era su alma que todavía no se habia decidido a desprenderse de su cuerpo, tal vez era su mente que debido a lo repentino todavía no se habia dado cuenta de que estaba muerto, o tal vez la muerte se retrasó en recogerlo.

Una lagrima suya se mesclo con el agua salina, no por él, sino por su hermano, si él no se hubiera ido como lo hizo, si hubiera enfrentado a su padre y se hubiera llevado a su hermano con él, esto no hubiera pasado y su hermano no habría tomado una decisión tan estúpida.

Mientras la bruma del mas halla empezaba a envolverlo sintió pena por su hermano, un suicidio homicidio, el merecía morir, pero su hermano no.

Las garras frías de los espíritus de la muerte finalmente lo reclamaron y su conciencia callo en la oscuridad.

Amón ha muerto. Noatok ha muerto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Noatok**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 1: Acerca de aquel que soñaba con la igualdad.**

Noatok de la tribu del agua del norte, fue el primogénito de Yakone, un líder del crimen organizado en Ciudad Republica, prodigio de nacimiento tras el autoexilio de su padre se convirtió en la ficha maestra en el plan de venganza del antiguo criminal, años entreno bajo el estricto y cruel régimen de ese hombre en las inclementes condiciones del continente boreal, sufriendo los maltratos y privaciones a los que este lo sometía, ante la mirada impotente de su madre, eh incapaz de resistirse o de proteger a su hermano, menos talentoso y por ende foco de la ira y frustraciones de aquel monstruo.

Fue durante esta dura vida familiar que se dio cuenta del mal que existía en el mundo, la raíz de todos los males habidos y por haber.

La desigualdad.

Es algo curioso, no importa cuál sea el poder, los maestros control tienen poder, los políticos tienen poder, los empresarios tienen poder, los padres tienen poder, los hermanos mayores tienen poder, incluso un vago en la calle tiene poder, todos tienen poder.

Y cuando tienes poder sea cual este fuese solo tienes 3 maneras de emplearlo.

Puedes usarlo para ayudar a los demás, de la manera que desee y con las intenciones que tenga, altruista o no eso no importa.

Puedes ayudarte a ti mismo, usando tu poder para subir y tener aún más poder, en un círculo vicioso del que no puedes escapar, avaricioso por mas poder, siempre siendo uno mismo lo único importante.

Puedes explotar a los débiles, puedes forzarlos a trabajar para ti, puedes robarles lo que tienen y dejarlos desnudos y desamparados, puedes quemarlos, aplastarlos, ahogarlos, secuestrarlos violarlos, en fin, no hay límite para la crueldad humana, como no lo hay en la naturaleza.

Y sin embargo el poder solo puede existir si existe la debilidad.

Es algo obvio, no importa cuál sea la debilidad, las mujeres son débiles, los hombres son débiles, los niños y los ancianos son débiles, los maestros control son débiles, los políticos, los padres son débiles, todos tienen debilidad, esa es la naturaleza del mundo, sea el que sea, natural o no.

Cuando alguien es débil solo puede hacer tres cosas.

Aceptar, aceptar que los demás son fuertes y tú eres débil, aceptar que los demás son grandes y tu pequeño, aceptar cuando el tío de arriba suelta su basura sobre ti, porque ese es el orden natural de las cosas.

Huir, alejarte del poder, donde el poder no pueda alcanzarte, y sin embargo el pode siempre te alcanza por que llevas el poder contigo, es el campo de fuerza del poder el que te mando lejos y mientras siguas huyendo el campo se seguirá expandiendo.

Sentir envidia, envidia de los generosos porque pueden ayudar a los demás, envidia de los avaros porque tienen cada vez más y no comparten con nadie, envidia de los opresores porque pueden aplastarte y forzarte a servirles y complacer todas sus necesidades.

Ser débil y actuar en consecuencia da poder, y el pode genera debilidad, uno más de los infinitos ciclos de dicotomías convergentes, otro yin yang mas, nada más, y nadie puede hacer nada al respecto.

Noatok se dio cuenta de esto, se dio cuenta de que hiciera lo que hiciese nada de eso afectaría la realidad del mundo pero de todas maneras, como el joven estúpido y humano que era, se negó a dejar de intentarlo.

No podía derrotar todas las desigualdades, ninguna fuerza en el mundo podría tal cosa, no sin antes destruir el mismo motor de la existencia, pero una desigualdad si podía eliminar.

A lo largo de los siglos, las guerra fueron libradas por maestros del control, entonces acabar con los maestros del control debería traer algunos siglos de paz al mundo razono, al menos un poco de tranquilidad y alivio para aquellos sin poder de control, hasta que la gente encontrara armas más poderosas para matarse entre sí de maneras tontas y animalisticas. Y las guerras a gran escala podrían recomenzar.

Y así entreno, se preparó y creo a los igualitarios, fueron años de diligente trabajo.

Y sin embargo se tornó orgulloso y fallo a sus ideales en el último momento, convirtiéndose en el opresor, y no en el libertador, engaño a sus propios hombres y eso le costó muy caro.

Si hubiera triunfado, aunque hubiera traicionado desde el comienzo sus principios, habría sido catalogado como el héroe idealista y el salvador.

Si hubiera perdido en una etapa más avanzada seria recordado en los libros de historia como un criminal enemigo del mundo.

Pero como fue derrotado en las epatas iniciales, solo quedo en los registros de Ciudad Republica como un terrorista peligroso.

Sin embargo, sus acciones no pasaron desapercibidas en las altas esferas, ganando el interés de ciertas influencias, para quienes su muerte no era más que un pequeño inconveniente fácilmente remediable.

En cierto momento que escapo a la percepción del muerto, una luz se abrió frente a él, carente de todo pensamiento el simplemente la siguió mientras borrosas sombras de colores danzaban a su alrededor, incapaz de procesar la información que recibía, solo quedaba en él una sensación de ligereza, producto del abandono del cuerpo viviente.

-¡Noatok de la tribu del agua del norte, despierta! –exigió una voz femenina

Repentinamente despertó el igualitario, como si hubiera recibido un baldazo de agua helada.

Su vista se concentró y sus sentidos volvieron en sí.

Él se encontraba en un área repleta de neblina, tan intensa que no podía ver más allá de unos cuantos metros de distancia, pero de todas maneras podía decir que era una planicie húmeda.

¿Cómo podía decir esto? Bueno, podía escuchar las lamentaciones de muchas personas a la distancia, o próximas a él, todas repitiendo jerigonzas como si de un mantra se tratasen y podía escuchar el chapoteo de sus pasos en ese suelo pantanoso.

"la niebla de los espíritus" comprendió Noatok, las leyendas hablaban de este gigantesco espíritu sin forma que atrapaba las almas de aquellos desgraciados que tenían la mala suerte de ir a parar en sus dominios y los sumía en una miseria de estupidez sin memoria mientras se alimentaba de su sufrimiento y demencia.

Frente a él estaba parada una mujer espíritu, sus rasgos eran hermosos con un aire desconocido, levemente parecida a la gente del reino tierra pero con rasgos más redondeados, sus ojos eran de una coloración entre verde y azul con un brillo propio de una piedra preciosa su piel nívea estaba protegida por un hermoso vestido que parecía hecho de niebla, através de la que se transparentaba ciertos rasgos de su anatomía y su cabello era literalmente agua fluyendo.

-¿por fin despertaste Noatok de la tribu del agua del norte? –pregunto la mujer espíritu.

-así es, antigua dama. ¿Puedo saber su nombre?

-mi nombre es Ragdorain y soy el espíritu del lago que lleva mi nombre.

"veo un espíritu menor" pensó Noatok.

-Noatok de la tribu del agua del Norte, quiero ser directa, me interesas, tu revolución en la ciudad de las cuatro naciones demostraron una verdadera fuerza de voluntad carisma y motivación que deseo a mi servicio... por eso es que abogue frente al Yama, para que te librara de la muerte que debió reclamarte hace un par de horas.

-librarme de... la muerte... ¿no estoy muerto?

-no lo malinterpretes, tu cuerpo físico a muerto y en la conciencia de los vivos así es, sin embargo tu mente consiente sigue viva y con ella la parte mortal de ti, enlazada a tu alma inmortal.

-¿Por qué haría algo así?

-como dije, te quiero a mi servicio, actuando de igual manera a como lo hacías durante tu estadía en el mundo terrenal, pero en mis tierras en otro lado de la cortina de la existencia.

-¿quieres que me revele contra los maestros? Yo creía que los espíritus no estarían de acuerdo con ello.

-no te enfrentaras a los maestros sino a una casta diferente... te doy esta opción, luchar nuevamente por la igualdad, buscar derrocar a un sistema corrupto y equivocado, pero esta vez sin tener que mentir acerca de tener apoyo con los espíritus, o sino, morir como era tu destino y pasear como un alma por el mundo de los espíritus hasta que llegue el día de tu reencarnación natural, es tu elección.

A Noatok en realidad no tenían necesidad de preguntarle, por supuesto que tomaría la segunda oportunidad.

-acepto.

-me alegra que aceptes humano, ahora, el tribunal ya está reunido, ven conmigo.

-¿tribunal?

El espíritu dejo escapar un suspiro, cosa que no se esperaría de parte de un espíritu. –aunque abogue por tu salvación y ya hemos hecho un trato, todavía no tengo la autorización de enviarte a la misión que requiero, así que un tribunal se ha reunido para decidir sobre tu destino.

-comprendo. –dijo Amón dando un paso detrás de Ragdorain.

En el mundo de los espíritus el tiempo no es lineal y tampoco lo es el espacio, un solo paso podía equivaler a kilómetros, o una enorme carrera podía servir para desplazarse unos pocos milímetros. Así que con esta condición, la nubla de los espíritus quedo rápidamente atrás y se encontraban en un salón especial.

Estaban en una cueva inmensa, el techo estaba tan alto como la cima de una montaña, y en el cristal de roca difractaba la luz en todos los colores del arcoíris, el piso era de una roca llamada calcedonita pulida por lo que tenían un aspecto blanco translucido, con chispas rojas, verdes, azules y amarillas, en los bordes de esta cueva habían gigantescas raíces que cumplían la función de pilares cubiertas de cristales luminosos.

Había muchos asientos en el área posterior de esta caverna ordenados como en un teatro y en estos había muchos espíritus reunidos.

Y en frente del habia un enorme trono en que un hombre con aspecto real se sentaba de manera imponente, su piel era de color azul y tenía rasgos de los antiguos maestros fuego.

-el gran Yama. –dijo maravillado Noatok.

Él era el alma viviente más antigua y el primero en morir, por orden de prioridad entonces se le habia asignado el deber de juez sobre las almas vivientes.

-Noatok, quien te hiciste llamar Amón, ¿eres consciente del por qué has sido convocado a este tribunal?

-mi destino, si puedo servir a Lady Ragdorain va a ser juzgado por usted.

-así es joven mortal, esta es una situación muy singular, no ha ocurrido en los últimos 2000 años que un alma humana haya sido reclamada de la muerte para servir como peón del destino. Lo que se decidirá en este tribunal es si mereces ese honor y si es que eso no causara desequilibrio en el mundo, así que, espíritu del lago Ragdorain, presenta tu caso.

-como usted desee, antiguo señor, las cuatro naciones han encontrado un equilibrio desde hace milenios y con unos cuantos defectos menores en este sistema siempre se ha mantenido en orden, sin embargo, mi patrocinado atento contra este equilibrio por lo cual fue condenado a vagar en la niebla de los espíritus hasta que su mente no pudiera regresar a ser la misma nunca más, sin embargo él era auténticamente honesto con su propósito al actuar de esta manera.

Parecía que Ragdorain estaba abogando en contra. Sin embargo...

-sin embargo, en otro nivel del árbol de los mundos, en Halkigenia, mi tierra natal este equilibrio no existe, y el poder que los humanos han obtenido es de plano mal usado para oprimir a sus semejantes, destruir la naturaleza y bastardizar las obas de los espíritus, en este mundo tan lejano, es necesario la guía de una persona como Noatok, por eso le pido que le permita partir.

-Wa-Shi-Tong tú eres el guardián del conocimiento, que sabes de este mundo, Halkigenia.

Amón se dio la vuelta y encaro a los espíritus que se habían reunido, varios de ellos eran avatares, pero habia varios espíritus grandes reunidos, como Wa-Shi-Tong o Yue.

-Halkigenia es un mundo hermano a las cuatro naciones, sin embargo en algun punto de su pasado remoto se distancio por un camino totalmente diferente y lleva estancado en un punto de su evolución durante 6000 años ya, una de las características de ese mundo es las múltiples razas humanoides que la habitan, junto a los humanos, viven elfos, orcos y varias otras criaturas míticas, las artes de control jamás se desarrollaron, ellos en su lugar poseen magia elemental, que les permite a la casta capaz de realizar esta proeza controlar los cuatro elementos, pero de una manera muy débil, aun así le permite a estas personas que son la nobleza de este mundo ejercer la dominación sobre aquellos incapaces de magia.

-gracias, Wa-Shi-Tong, Noatok, solo una pregunta para ti ¿te arrepientes de lo que hiciste durante tu tiempo en el mundo terrenal?

-no me arrepiento, en lo mas mínimo. –respondió sinceramente Noatok.

-¿esa es tu respuesta? ¿Estás completamente seguro? ¿Si volvieras a la vida volverías a hacer lo mismo?

-no, si volviera a la vida no cometería los errores que cometí, no me detendría y lograría mi objetivo.

-está bien, espíritu del lago Ragdorain, te concedo la demanda, Noatok regresara a la vida y quedara bajo tu supervisión dentro de tu área de autoridad, a Noatok se le prohibirá regresar a las cuatro naciones con vida nunca más, y cuando este humano muera, tu también tendrás que pagar por sus pecados en vida, ¿estás de acuerdo con esto?

-estoy de acuerdo señoría. –respondió la mujer del cabello como el agua.

-caso cerrado, y esta corte queda disuelta.

Los espíritus empezaron a abandonar uno por uno el salón, disipándose de manera sutil en el ambiente.

Con eso el juicio termino, y el destino de Amón estaba sellado, el hombre se preparaba para retirase siguiendo a Ragdorain.

-¡esperen un momento! –llamo la voz de un hombre.

Mirando en su dirección vio que se trataba del avatar Aang, que se acercaba a ellos.-Noatok no pudo evitar ponerse en guardia.

-baja los puños que no tengo nada en contra tuya. –dijo Aang.

-¿aun después de lo que hice? –pregunto incrédulo el hombre de la tribu agua.

-eras sincero en buscar un mundo mejor, aunque por el camino equivocado, y yo siempre he sido una persona que ama dar segundas oportunidades. –fue la respuesta sincera del avatar anterior. –pero a dónde vas necesitaras un obsequio. –dijo Aang levantando ambas manos que brillaban con una luz verde.

Noatok sabía que era eso, su padre hablaba durante horas sin descanso de como el avatar Aang le robo sus poderes, y de cómo cobraría su venganza. –ya no tendrás que mentir cuando digas que los espíritus te dieron este poder, pero ya no solo quitaras poderes ahora podrás darlos. –dijo mientras tocaba la frente y el pecho de Noatok simultáneamente. –pero recuerda, para controlar la energía tu propio espíritu debe ser indomable, porque si no te aplastara y te destruirá, para siempre.

Cuando la luz se disipo el hombre sintió un nuevo poder que jamás habia sentido impregnando hasta la última fibra de su ser, el cerro los ojos para poder sentir con claridad esta esencia viajando por sus venas,

Y cuando abrió los ojos, fue azotado por el bullicio y la luz que tan bien conocía, la cosmopolita ciudad republica de noche, en un contraste radical de paraje celestial en el que se encontraba antes.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? –le pregunto Amón a la mujer espíritu a su lado.

-esperar. –fue la respuesta de la mujer, apuntando hacia un típico chico de la tribu agua, aunque con la piel bastante más clara que caminaba entre la multitud. –lo reconoces.

-por supuesto. –respondió Noatok. –es el hijo de uno de mis lugartenientes, Saito creo que se llama.

-Saito Hiraga, su madre era del reino tierra.

-¿Qué tiene de especial para mí en este momento?

-ese muchacho está a punto de caer en una trampa. –fue la respuesta del espíritu. Y como a pedido un portal de luz verde apareció frente a él, este sorprendido intento resistirse pero el portal le estaba succionando.

-¿Por qué nadie reacciona? –pregunto Amón.

-nadie puede verlo, solo tú.

Entonces Noatok se dio cuenta de lo que tenía que hacer, al alejarse del espíritu repentinamente su cuerpo inmaterial gano masa, y se convirtió en un cuerpo de verdad, de carne y hueso, con sangre fluyendo por sus venas.

El corrió eh hizo a un lado a Saito con fuerza, salvándolo de la trampa en la que habia caído.

El muchacho observo con los ojos bien abiertos como si viera a un fantasma, cosa que en realidad así era a su salvador. –Amón. –dijo en un susurro.

Noatok sintió el tirón del portal, y no se resistió, dándole el saludo de los igualitarios a Saito, camino hacia el portal y lo atravesó.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**¿Qué tal? Depende de la recepción si lo continúo o no.**


	2. Chapter 2

**La Escuela de Opresión**

-¡Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Valiere! ¡No lo olvides!

La pequeña "noble" lucia frustrada. ¿Por qué a mí? –se debía estar preguntando.

Tras atravesar el portal, Noatok se habia encontrado en medio de una nube de polvo, causada por una explosión, y lo primero que habia visto fuera de polvo era a aquella pequeña maga con un color de cabello muy peculiar.

Tan pronto llego Noatok empezó a analizar su situación en este nuevo entorno, sabía que estaba en un lugar llamado Halkigenia, no sabía si era el país el continente la región o el edificio lo que se llamaba Halkigenia sin embargo.

También sabía que la clase dominante de este mundo estaba compuesta exclusivamente de aquellos con la capacidad de realizar magia.

Este concepto le resultaba todavía extraño a Amon, si, el control elemental para alguien que no conoce nada al respecto puede parecer magia a primera vista y si, los espíritus tienen poderes parecidos a la magia también, pero la magia autentica, la de "te convertiré en un sapo hasta que encuentres el beso del verdadero amor" por ejemplo le parecía algo... ilógico.

Por lo que pudo ver durante su invocación, esa era una escuela para la clase dominante, la mayoría de los reunidos aparentaban estar a mediados de su adolescencia, salvo por tres una chica con el cabello rojo y la piel de alguien de la tribu agua del sur que parecía adulta si es que sus pechos indicaban algo pese a llevar todavía el uniforme de los estudiantes, la chica de pelo rosado que según ellos lo habia invocado a él y una chica de pelo celeste, las dos parecían de unos 10 años.

La llegada de Noatok habia causado sorpresa y burla para la pelirosada todos los demás tenían animales según las conversaciones que habia escuchado era algo nunca antes visto, curioso ya que los humanos son también animales aunque un poco más inteligentes que el promedio.

Luego de eso la chica de pelo rosado lo habia besado esto lo habia tomado por sorpresa junto con el dolor que ocasiono el grabado de la marca que se formó en su mano izquierda.

Entonces cobro sentido las cosas, le habían dicho que era un familiar, pero debía tratarse de un equivalente al animal guía que cada uno de los avatares y algunos sacerdotes, chamanes o gurús hay veces tienen consigo, claro que el animal guía es una mascota a la que no marcan de ninguna manera física, contrario al tatuaje que se le habia formado.

Cuando la revolución estallara podría usar esa marca a su favor.

Amon se consideraba a sí mismo como alguien bueno a la hora de juzgar a las personas de no ser así, jamás habría logrado llegar al punto que llego con los igualitarios, confiado en esta capacidad y juzgando como una vez que se habia separado del grupo de sus compañeros la chica de pelo rosado se habia comportado todo lo imponente y dominante que su pequeño diseño corporal le permitía tratando de disminuirlo de alguna manera.

El perfil de Louise que se formó en la cabeza de Noatok sin siquiera hablar más de dos palabras con esta fue el siguiente:

Chica prodigio de 10 años asistiendo a una clase de 16, con síndrome de Napoleón y un masivo complejo de inferioridad producto de la crueldad de sus compañeros, con eso ella no era un ejemplo adecuado para juzgar a la nobleza de este mundo.

-¿en que estaban pensando tus padres cuando te pusieron un nombre tan largo? –pregunto Noatok.

Nombres largos, signo inequívoco de línea de aristocracia donde sea.

-ni nombre no es largo es elegante refinado y noble, pero no tiene propósito que se ensucie en los labios de un plebeyo como tú solo de debes llamar Ama.

"oh! Qué bueno que es modesta" pensó.

-bueno, ha sido una tarde muy agitada, estoy cansada. –dijo Louise empezando a desvestirse ahí, justo en frente de Noatok.

-no se mucho de nobleza de ninguna parte, pero estoy bastante segura de que las damas nobles no buscan hacer "eso" con plebeyos y mucho menos con plebeyos que les triplican la edad.

Louise se sonrojo inmediatamente. -¡perro! ¡Tú eres un familiar, desnudarme frente a ti es lo mismo que hacerlo frente a un animal! ¡Además cuántos años tienes para decir que me triplicas la edad!

Bueno, Noatok tenía 40 años bien vividos antes de cruzar el portal, pero algo debió ocurrir cuando llego al otro lado que lucía en sus 20's así que tenía que escoger, que edad diría.

-tengo 21. –respondió Noatok, esa era aproximadamente la edad que aparentaba.

-¡¿crees que tengo 7 años?!

-cierto, luces como de 10.

-¡tengo 16 años!

"Ok, hay va mi cuidadosamente armado perfil"

-ahora ve a lavar estas ropas. –le dijo Louise arrojándole la ropa que acababa de quitarse, y se ponía un camisón encima, y esas dé por halla también. –dijo apuntando a una batea repleta de ropa.

"auto ridículo tratando de lucir dominante, check"

"ordena labores desde su punto de vista denigrantes, check"

-y cuando termines dormirás en esa pila de paja.

"degradación, check"

-y por intentar burlarse de tu ama, mañana no tendrás desayuno.

"castigo no provocado y cruel, check" oficialmente Noatok encontraba a Louise detestable.

Como sea su misión era bastante especifica en este mundo, acabar con la nobleza, así que de momento tenía que soportar y fingir ser el sirviente oprimido, al menos hasta que reuniese suficiente información sobre las capacidades del enemigo, no es como si no hubiera hecho cosas más difíciles o denigrantes en el pasado.

Noatok coloco la ropa que Louise le habia arrojada en la cara dentro de la batea y levanto esta, luego salió de la habitación.

La arquitectura era curiosa por decir lo menos, aunque los templos nómada aire suelen tener esquemas básicos basados en pentagramas, hexagramas u otras figuras geométricas jamás habia visto una construcción con este estilo tan... minimalista sería un modo equivocado de decirlo... poco detallista, las ventanas eran de plano demasiado escasas para una construcción de semejante tamaño y eran relativamente pequeñas lo que causaba mala iluminación interior, el estilo decorativo estaba basado en cuadros colgados de aburridas paredes en lugar de frescos y esculturas estructurales como otros edificios, en general le resultaba alienígena el entorno.

Otra cosa alienígena más, que se sumaba a la ropa, el arcoíris en el espectro de colores de cabello posibles y la magia.

-oh! Tú debes ser el plebeyo al que Louise contrato para que fingiera ser su familiar, dime ¿de dónde vienes? Por el tono de piel pareces de Germania, pero ese color de ojos...

La chica pelirroja, que debía ser una repitente compulsiva si todavía estaba en la escuela aparentando unos 20 años o más se habia acercado a él sin que Amon se diera cuenta.

-¿perdone señorita, no le escuche bien que decía?

-te preguntaba de donde venias, es una combinación curiosa de piel y ojos la que tienes, y ahora que lo pienso tu color de cabello también es bastante exótico.

-vengo de... –se detuvo "no puedo decirle de la tribu del agua, tal cosa no hay aquí" pensó. –las aldeas de pescadores en el océano glacial del norte.

-¿alguien vive en ese pedazo de tierra congelada? –pregunto sinceramente sorprendida Kirche. -¿Cuánto tuvo que pagarte Louise para vinieras toda esta distancia y montaras su numerito?

-¿perdone?

-vamos, esto quedara acá entre nos, no es posible que alguien con cero racha de conjuros bien hechos, o de conjuros en general haya sido capaz de invocar cualquier cosa, menos un humano.

-nadie me está pagando nada por esto, yo simplemente fui traído acá. "aunque no para ser un familiar como Louise cree"

-oh bueno, conservar el rol es parte de un buen actor, me gustan los hombres consistentes en su trabajo, y ahora que te veo bien, como espécimen no estas nada mal tampoco, mi nombre es Kirche, y me dicen la Ardiente~ ahora tengo una "cita" pero en otra ocasión podrías venir a mi habitación para "conversar" con una "taza de té y galletas" y "conocernos mejor"

Ok, una zorra.

-será un placer en otra ocasión, ahora yo también tengo trabajo. –dijo Noatok fingiendo no entender el mensaje, en lo personal le gustaba ser el cazador y no la presa, aunque quizás por ahí podría darle una visita a esa chica si se aburría mientras preparaba sus planes, aunque tenía una duda, como una chica como ella seguía atrapada en la escuela, podría haber comprado sexualmente su salida afuera hace años... a menos que le guste comer carne fresca de estudiante.

Noatok siguió caminando, perdido, ya que la escuela era muy grande, buscando donde lavar las cosas en el camino se encontró con un muchacho de pelo dorado "el color más raro hasta ahora" pensó Noatok, que intentaba impresionar a una chica que parecía menor, y para hacerlo se le ocurrió hacerse el machito buscando pelea con él.

Noatok simplemente lo ignoro y siguió su camino, aunque podía pelear con ese "noble" para probar las capacidades de lo que un mago podía hacer, sabía que él no era una referencia confiable del nivel de cualquier mago serio.

-Uno de estos días le quitare su poder y ese será el final del asunto. –dijo para sí mismo, sin pensar demasiado cuando finalmente salió al patio. –bueno, eh estado en el mundo de los espíritus, ver dos lunas no debería ser tan sorprendente. –se dijo, aunque no podía evitar que fuera una vista cautivante las dos lunas mucho más grandes que la luna devuelta en casa y de colores celeste rosado, raros para casi cualquier cuerpo astronómico

Cuando de repente algo lo golpeo tirándolo al suelo.

-ouch, ouch, ouch. –dijo una voz femenina. -Eh… Lo siento, lo siento, estaba andando desprevenida no lo vi venir discúlpeme. –dijo una chica de cabello negro y ojos azules, enfundada en un traje negro con un diseño que Noatok no habia visto antes.

"finalmente una persona normal" pensó Noatok aliviado, al menos no todos en este mundo eran rarezas multicolores.

-no se preocupe señorita, yo también debí estar más atento, me perdí en las lunas. –dijo Noatok tendiéndole una mano para ayudarle a levantarse y dándole una cálida sonrisa.

Siesta acepto esa mano, y poniéndose de pie vio a Noatok a los ojos, de un azul parecido al suyo propio, lo mismo por el cabello, lacio y negro, y los rasgos fuertes pero amigables de su rostro, un leve sonrojo apareció en la cara de la chica, aunque en la oscuridad la noche no se notó en absoluto. –eh... parece que se le cayó algo ¡permítame ayudarle a recogerlo! –dijo Siesta tomando la batea y empezando a llenarla con la ropa derramada. –las prendas de una estudiante y de este tamaño... no me diga... ¿usted es el humano que la señorita Valiere invoco como familiar?

-así es mi nombre es Noatok por cierto, aunque me llaman Amon.

Ahora que el igualitario veía a joven, que debía ser una criada por su actitud se dio cuenta de ciertas cosas, lucia como una mescla de chica de la tribu agua con nación del fuego o reino tierra de la variante más clara por que pese a tener los ojos azules con la típica expresión de una chica tribu agua su piel era definitivamente demasiado clara para serlo.

El traje era muy restrictivo, podía decirlo con solo verlo, pero aun por encima de eso podía decirse que era hermosa, debía estar entrando en la adultez, quizás tenía 17 o 18 años y tenía cierto aire encantador de campesina fuera de su entorno.

-que descortés de mi parte, mi nombre es Siesta, Siesta Takeo, míster Noatok.

"Takeo?"

-tira el míster, no es necesario... pero podría indicarme donde podría hacer la limpieza de estas ropas.

-si me las da yo las limpiare por usted.

-no será necesario, yo puedo hacerlo.

-por favor, para eso me pagan en esta escuela. –fue la respuesta de Siesta.

Siesta tomo las ropas de los brazos de Noatok y fue a lavarlos en una posa en la parte externa de una de las torres, el hombre la siguió, conversando sobre diferentes cosas.

-entonces Amon... ¿a qué te dedicabas antes de ser invocado por Louise?

-me dedicaba a muchos asuntos diferentes, aunque supongo que mi principal ocupación sería la de asesor político.

-¿asesor... político?

Noatok rio un poco.

-no entiendo que significa no te burles.

-bueno, no me estaba burlando de ti, es solo un chiste privado, yo estaba en asuntos del gobierno. "con lo que quiero decir que era el enemigo número 1 del gobierno"

-¡tú trabajabas en el palacio! ¡¿Eres noble?!

-ni en lo más mínimo, de hecho los clanes nobles tradicionales de dónde vengo están en serios problemas de solvencia o desapareciendo gradualmente desde el final de la guerra de los 100 años.

-eh? ¿De dónde vienes?

-esa es difícil viajaba mucho por todas partes.

-debes extrañar a la gente que conocías, ahora que bueno... lo del familiar y todo.

-la vida es un viaje Siesta, inevitablemente darás con carreteras malas y mares picados, y algunas personas con las que estuviste yendo tomaran caminos que se separan del tuyo, pero eso no debe impedirte poder contemplar el horizonte y seguir el camino.

-eso fue bonito. –fue una respuesta tonta de parte de Siesta, simplemente no se le vino nada mejor a la cabeza.

-bastante de mí, ¿qué hay de ti?

Un par de horas después y con la ropa tendida para secar, Siesta se disculpó tenía que volver a las cuadras de la servidumbre para terminar las ultimas tareas de la noche y prepararse para la mañana siguiente.

Siendo esto así, Amon regreso al cuarto de Louise donde encontró a esta profundamente dormida.

Amon se acercó a la chica durmiente, una pesada atmosfera de anticipación se cernía en la habitación, el hombre extendió su mano derecha muy despacio, acortando la distancia hacia la cara de la chica.

-¿debería...?

Su pulgar suspendido a milímetros del ceño, cerca, muy cerca del chacra de la luz, su destino como maga estaba a un milímetro de ser cortado.

Pero Amon retiro la mano.

Si lo que dijo Kirche era cierto, que Louise era una fracasada en cuanto a la magia, dejarla sin poderes podría incluso ser lo mejor para ella, una vez superara el trauma de no tener sus capacidades anteriores eso le abriría nuevas puertas para su desarrollo, pero levantaría cejas que una estudiante repentinamente perdiera incluso su magia fracasada de la noche a la mañana justo después de invocar a un familiar, podrían terminar ligando ambos eventos, y eso sería contraproducente para su causa.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,..,,.,.,.,.,.,,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.

Louise despertó de un sueño perturbador.

Soñó que la academia de magia estaba al lado del mar, en una isla tropical, ella habia ido a pescar en un pequeño bote de remos, no diferente de aquel en el que se escondía cuando era una niña. El sueño habia empezado de una manera hermosa, hasta que en un momento el clima se descompuso empezó a rugir el viento a su alrededor sacudiendo el bote violentamente.

Alrededor de ella habían otros botes, eran barcos pesqueros, la gente que los operaban eran plebeyos que ella conocía, en uno de ellos iba su familiar con una de las sirvientas de la escuela.

Las olas empezaron a crecer cada vez más amenazando con derribar su pequeña canoa.

En la costa pudieron ver como sus compañeros de clases y varios otros nobles que conocía eran llevados por los vientos huracanados como si fueran cometas incluso menos que eso, como si fueran plumas, las olas golpearon la academia y la derribaron como si fuera un castillo de arena.

Ya solo quedaba ella en su canoa y los barcos pesqueros que ni siquiera parecían agitarse en el agua, finalmente su canoa se volteo lanzándola al agua.

Desde uno de los barcos de pesca lanzaron una soga al agua cerca de ella.

Despertó antes de saber si habia llegado a tomar la soga o no.

Este sueño fue tan extraño que decidió consultarlo con la única persona con la que confiaba, así que lo escribió y se lo envió en una carta a Catleya.

Todo el resto del día se sintió extraña, el sueño se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, cuando veía a sus compañeros no podía evitar verlos volando arrastrados por el viento del huracán, y cuando veía a cualquiera de la servidumbre veía sus rostros sonrientes en esos barcos pesqueros.

Finalmente, incapaz de esperar a que su hermana mayor contestara esa carta decidió hablarlo con alguien más.

Ese día no habia clases, se habia reservado el día para que maestros y familiares pudieran estrechar sus lazos, y lo quisiera o no ese plebeyo de piel morena era su familiar, así que ella estaba sentada en una mesa tomando te, mientras que le habia dado un abanico grande al familiar, de quien ni siquiera se habia preocupado por averiguar el nombre, para que le eche aire.

-¿tú que crees de ese sueño?

-quizás sea un sueño profético "ama" –fue la respuesta de Noatok.

-imposible, la academia ni siquiera está cerca del mar estamos a medio continente de distancia y no sería posible de manera alguna que se derrumbe de esa manera, además porque tú y esa sirvienta estarían en ese barco.

-los sueños proféticos no suelen ser literales, en ese sueño ahí una tormenta que no solo vuela a tus compañeros sino que además derrumba la academia, ambos símbolos de la nobleza, mientras que en modestos barcos de pesca los plebeyos se salvan, eso suena a una revolución en la que los nobles son barridos y se establece un nuevo mundo, lo único que no queda dicho es, tomaras esa línea de vida aunque eso signifique subirte al barco de los plebeyos, o no lo harás y te ahogaras como una noble.

-no seas estúpido familiar, Brimir le dio poder a los nobles y estableció este sistema, y durara para siempre porque es la voluntad divina, los plebeyos reconstruyendo el mundo ¡absurdo!

-tienes razón ama, absurdo, eso es totalmente absurdo.

Repentinamente un alboroto llamo la atención de Noatok.

-¡¿Qué CREES QUE ESTA HACIENDO SIRVIENTA?! –grito el chico rubio que le estaba buscando pelea la noche anterior.

-yo solo quería devolverle este pañuelo que se le cayó. –dijo asustada.

-pues si no te has dado cuenta ese pañuelo no es mío.

-ese parece un pañuelo femenino, ¿de dónde lo habías sacado?

-por supuesto que yo no tenía mi quería Montmorency esta sirvienta está inventando cosas con algun propósito.

-pero yo lo vi caerse.

-caya plebeya, te atreves a contradecir a un noble.

-por supuesto que no señoría, perdóneme por favor.

-eh? ¿Por qué esa sirvienta está sujetando la prenda que le di a usted Guiche? –dijo una nueva chica ingresando a la escena, la misma chica de la noche anterior.

-ka-ka-Katty ¿Qué estás haciendo acá?

-vine porque quería darle el Soufflé que le prepare.

-oye Guiche, ¿Quién es este? –pregunto Montmorency

-No es nadie Montmorency, solo una conocida.

-¡señor Guiche! ¡¿Cómo puede...?! Después de que yo prepare este soufflé especialmente para usted.

Las dos chicas no tardaron en darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, en ese lugar.

-¡ME ESTABAS ENGAÑANDO CON ESTA CHICA! –gritaron las dos chicas a la vez y las dos le dieron una cachetada antes de salir corriendo en direcciones diferentes.

Risas empezaron a estallar entre los testigos.

-¡tú! ¡Tú sirvienta! ¡Eres la culpable de que dos damas empezaran a llorar!

-yo no hice nada ¡lo-lo siento!

-¡eso no bastara! ¡Mereces un castigo por tu insolencia!

Guiche levanto una mano y estaba por azotar a Siesta, quien se encogió por el temor, cuando su mano fue detenida a una pulgada de la cara de esta.

-que niño para débil y patético eres, tratando de desviar tu culpa a alguien que nada tenía que ver ¿eso es lo que significa ser noble?

-¡tú! ¡Tú eres el plebeyo de anoche! –dijo Guiche mirando sorprendido a Noatok, no lo habia notado acercarse. -¿Cómo te atreves a poner tu mano sobre un noble? Mereces un castigo ejemplar.

-tu mereces un par de buenas tundas que tu padre no supo darte lástima que yo no soy del tipo educador. –dijo Noatok, mientras torcía la mano de Guiche y lo tiraba lejos, Guiche cayo sentado derribando la mesa en la que habia estado, soltó un grito de dolor, su muñeca se le iba a inflamar.

-señor Amon. –dijo sorprendida Siesta.

-te dije, deja el señor de lado, vamos Siesta vamos a otro lado.

-¡alto ahí plebeyo! ¡Después de lo que hiciste, debería ejecutarte, pero mejor te reto a un duelo para darte una lección, soy piadoso!

-me reusó.

-¡no puedes reusarte!

-¿Por qué no? Ese duelo es solo para desviar la atención de los patán que acabas de ser, no te daré ese gusto.

Amon se estaba retirando cuando con su mano sana Guiche sacudió su varita, permitiendo que una valkiria se levantara y fuera al ataque por la espalda de Amon.

Este lo sintió a tiempo, y dio un paso al costado permitiendo que la valkiria golpeara el aire, para inmediatamente coger su puño y usando el propio impulso de la valkiria voltearla y lanzarla contra Guiche, este quedo noqueado y frio por ser aplastado por el peso de su propia creación.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso? –pregunto sorprendida Siesta.

-¿eso? Es solo una pequeña técnica en las artes marciales de mi pueblo... ¿desearías aprender?

Pero el momento fue interrumpido por Louise.

-¡familiar! –grito Louise. -¡no debes atacar a un noble, aunque sea Guiche, solo por eso no tendrás almuerzo por una semana! ¡Ahora discúlpate!

-¿Por qué debería disculparme? El intento un ataque por la espalda, no es mi culpa que terminara mal para él.

-¡no te atrevas a contradecirme!

-lo lamento Guiche por que seas tan inepto y siento mucha lastima por toda tu familia en especial por tu madre que tuvo que parirte. –le dijo Amon al chico inconsciente que algunos de sus compañeros ya estaban tratando de despertar tras quitarle de encima el armatroste de la valkiria.

-¿Qué clase de disculpa fue esa?

La mejor que obtendrás de mí. –fue la respuesta de Noatok.

Este se alejó con la sirvienta, Louise se quedó ahí gritándole a su familiar que no se atreviera a dejarla sola y cosas por el estilo pero este la ignoro por completo.

A la hora del almuerzo Siesta llevo a Amon a las cocinas.

Ahí conoció a Martel el chef en jefe de la academia quien era un hombre increíblemente enérgico que recibió con ganas a Amon, tras la historia de cómo derroto instantáneamente a un noble para proteger a la consentida de la academia, no era para menos.

-ese fue un gran movimiento, ¿Qué te parece si ponemos a prueba nuestra habilidades un poco? –ofreció Martel.

-una pelea amistosa, no tengo nada en contra ¿Dónde?

-acá mismo, chicos hagan espacio.

Inmediatamente el staff de la cocina moví las mesas y se pegaron a las paredes, todos haciendo apuestas a quien le ganaría a quien, aparentemente cosas como estas no eran del todo extrañas en esa cocina.

-en serio van a pelear. –pregunto Siesta incrédula.

-si ese era el plan.

-ha hombres. –dejo escapar un suspiro exasperado.

-muy bien las reglas son simples, la pelea terminara cuando uno se rinda o reciba tres golpes, no sean brutos, no quiero ojos tapados, narices rotas o labios reventados, comienzan. –dijo uno de los cocinero.

Inmediatamente Martel lanzo un puñetazo con fuerza de burro en contra de Amon, este simplemente utilizo la fuerza del cocinero y su mala postura para avanzar hacia él y con el codo darle un golpe en la tráquea, desbalanceándolo y tirándolo al suelo.

-excelente movimiento, admito mi derrota. –dijo Martel.

Se escucharon expresiones de júbilo de parte de los del Staff y lamentaciones de derrota de la otra parte mientras una buena cantidad de dinero intercambiaba de bolsillo.

-ese fue el truco más básico del libro, usar la fuerza del rival contra él, además tu postura estaba totalmente desbalanceada, fue demasiado sencillo.

-¿podrías enseñarme?

-por supuesto, que les parece esto, en la noche fuera de las murallas de la academia, todo el que quiera aprender puede venir, eso te incluye a tú también Siesta. Solamente vallan vestidos en ropas que no restrinjan sus movimientos.

Muchas caras de entusiasmo eran visibles entre los que estaban presentes, Amon se sentía satisfecho, solo dos días en ese nuevo mundo y las cosas ya empezaban a tomar un curso adecuado.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Se preguntaran, ¿Por qué rejuvenecí a Amon? Bueno, me pareció que no iba a quedar bien si es que ponía a un vejestorio de 40 años en ese entorno, simplemente limitaba las posibilidades, tampoco es que lo rebaje a un adolecente.**

**En este fic Siesta no va a ser descendiente de japonenses sino de alguien de la tribu agua o una mescla de tribu agua y reino tierra, que desapareció durante la guerra de los 100 años, no hay traje dragón entonces pero ahí una alternativa bastante útil, además de eso aunque va a haber un robo de Fouquet, no lo desarrollare mucho más halla porque no tengo ni idea de que pieza de equipo del mundo avatar puede reemplazar a un lanzamisiles como el báculo de la destrucción.**

**Como sea dejen sus comentarios por favor, hasta luego.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Memorias**

-eh miren, que tenemos acá ¡un pingüino!

-¿Dónde está tu Iceberg niño?

-te equivocaste de ruta, era vuelta a la izquierda en el anterior glacial.

Noatok estaba empezando a preocuparse seriamente, estaba rodeado por 3 bandidos en un pueblo en el norte del reino tierra, gran bienvenida le daba el resto del mundo justo después de escapar de su padre.

-por favor, no quiero pelear.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA ¡¿ESCUCHARON ESO CHICOS?!

-SI JEFE, EL PIGUINO NO QUIERE PELEAR. GUA-GUA

-oigan, para empezar vengo del polo norte ahí no hay pingüinos.

-eh?! SI EL JEFE DICE QUE AHÍ PINGUINOS EN EL NORTE AHÍ PINGUINOS EN EL NORTE. ¿O NOS ESTAS BUSCANDO PELEA?

-de hecho, es verdad que los pingüinos son solo del sur. –dijo uno de los pandilleros.

Sus dos compañeros lo miraron enfadados. –no dije nada.

El chico de la tribu agua no se sentía verdaderamente amenazado por los pandilleros, era muy bueno con su agua control y como último recurso siempre podía usar su sangre control, eso era lo que le preocupaba, la sangre control era un arte prohibida por algun motivo, si lo descubrían podría terminar arrestado.

La tensión empezó a crecer en el aire.

-oye pingüino, tenemos un problema, queremos compara unas copas, pero olvidamos nuestro dinero en casa, ayúdanos pingüino.

-no tengo dinero.

-oh vamos pingüino, queremos ser amable contigo, ¿oh quieres que te demos la vuelta?

-oh! Gran idea, gran idea. Vuelta. Vuelta.

Entonces empezó la pelea, para su mala suerte resultaron los tres ser maestros tierra y Noatok tenía bastantes problemas con la poca agua que tenía disponible.

Dos de los maestros tierra levantaron pilares tratando de golpearlo, mientras que un tercero arrojo una roca contra él, que termino destruyendo los dos pilares permitiendo a Noatok escapar del golpe, eran pésimos con el trabajo en equipo.

Noatok uso un látigo de agua, con lo poco que logro recoger, y termino dándole en el ojo a uno de los pandilleros.

-¡jefe!

-oye chico, considérate sepultado.

-vamos muchachos, déjenlo en paz. –dijo una amable voz femenina.

-los pandilleros y Noatok se voltearon y vieron quien acababa de hablar.

Era una mujer hermosa, vestida en un traje verde que revelaba su ombligo sin embargo pese a como desviaba su vestimenta sus ojos revelaban que era de la nación del fuego.

Ella tenía también muchos brazaletes de oro, lo que llamo muy rápido la atención de los pandilleros.

-genial, y creíamos que solo íbamos a desplumar a un pingüino. –dijeron los dos maestros tierra que todavía conservaban sus ojos intacto levantando rocas y lanzándolas contra la mujer.

-¡señora cuidado! –dijo Noatok.

Pero su preocupación no fue necesaria, la mujer fácilmente evadió los ataques de ese par de brutos y en segundos de una manera muy acrobática llego hasta ellos y con una serie rápida y precisa de golpes no solo los desarmo sino que los dejo a ambos en el suelo completamente paralizados.

El jefe de los tres al ver esto y mientras todavía sujetaba su ojo lastimado con una mano piso con fuerza el suelo causando que se formara una gran grieta.

El movimiento repentino de tierra fue capaz de tirar a Noatok fuera de balance y derribarlo, pero no tuvo los mismos efectos sobre la mujer que con un brinco ya está justo al lado del asaltante maestro tierra.

Solo con las puntas de los dedos golpeo un punto en la cima de la cabeza del joven pandillero, tirándolo a dormir.

La boca de Noatok estaba abierta de par en par, completamente atónito.

-Hola muchacho, llega justo a tiempo parece, mi nombre es Ty Lee. –dijo la mujer sonriente, extendiéndole una mano a Noatok para ayudar a ponerse de pie.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,..,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.

-¿puedo saber por qué atacaste al señor Gramont? –pregunto el viejo Osmond.

-el intento agredir a una sirvienta indefensa, yo la protegí, me reto un duelo, lo rechace y cuando me estaba retirando el intento un ataque por la espalda con una de esas marionetas vacías suyas, yo reaccione por instinto y no es mi culpa que él no pudiera evadirlo cuando yo derribe la armadura. –dijo Noatok.

El viejo pondero lo que le acaban de decir.

-de hecho eso tiene más lógica que la versión del joven Gramont, muy bien señor...

-Noatok.

-Noatok, olvidemos este incidente, pero le pediría que evitara involucrarse en más conflictos con mis estudiantes, recuerde que aunque nobles, de todas maneras siguen siendo niños.

-comprendo, hare lo posible para que eso no se repita.

-en cuanto a usted señorita Valiere, no tiene de que preocuparse, normalmente cuando un familiar ataca a otra persona es culpa del amo, pero como el señor Noatok es humano, no se puede aplicar esa regla, queda dispensada.

Entonces los dos salieron de la oficina del director.

-¿Noatok?

-ese es mi nombre. –respondió Amon.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

-porque tú no me lo preguntaste, parecías bastante satisfecha con llamarme Familiar toda la vida.

A Louise no le gusto el tono con el que su familiar le habia dicho esas palabras. –Oye familiar, si tú no me decías tu nombre no tienes derecho a estar enfadado porque no lo usara.

-lo que usted diga ama.

La frialdad de Noatok hacia ella era palpable. –basta de esa actitud... Noatok... quedan las clases de la tarde y luego autoestudio, para ponernos a mano después de eso en la cena te permitiré comer en el comedor. –dijo Louise. A Noatok no le interesaba en lo más mínimo siempre habia creído que comer en la cocina era mucho mejor y si era posible raspar la olla aún mejor. –ahora ven conmigo.

-¿adonde?

-a clases por supuesto, no puedo dejarte afuera, terminaras metiéndote en más peleas con alguien más.

La clase a la que Louise llevo a Noatok fue la de magia de tierra.

Noatok estaba francamente fascinado la profesora Chevrouse una mujer de cerca de 40 años y con varios kilos de más era la que dictaba el curso y en la opinión de Amon presumía demasiado de sus capacidades pero en el momento en que ella coloco unas piedritas y las convirtió en latón eso lo dejo por completo sorprendido.

Un maestro tierra es capaz de mover el material, cambia su forma, o incluso con la ayuda de un maestro fuego y una tonelada de carbón sería capaz de fabricar diamantes, pero nunca habría pensado que era posible cambiar la composición atómica de la roca en un metal.

La clase iba bastante bien, hasta que la profesora decidió hacer que los estudiantes practicaran, y llamo a Louise al frente.

En ese momento Amon descubrió por que le llamaban la Zero.

Ellos decían que era por ser cero su tasa de éxito.

Amon pensó que era porque era o% lo que dejaba intacto.

La clase termino de esa manera, con sus compañeros abucheándola, los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas y esta salió corriendo a encerrarse en su habitación.

Noatok se masajeo las cienes mientras soltaba un suspiro. –sé que me voy a arrepentir por esto. –dijo y se dirigió a la habitación de la chica.

-¡Es injusto! –dijo Louise cuando sintió entrar a Noatok. -¡yo creía que ya lo iba a lograr! ¡Después de todo logre invocar a un familiar aunque fueras tú! ¡¿Por qué Brimir me odia de esta manera!? –se quejó. –debes estarte riendo de mí, que clase de noble soy si no puedo realizar magia verdad.

-no me estoy riendo de ti Louise. –dijo Noatok de manera muy seria. –no puedes realizar magia correctamente, ¿entonces por qué no te enfocas en algo en lo que seas buena? Te estas torturando a ti misma.

-¿eres idiota? Es la voluntad del fundador que los nobles dominen la magia, sin eso soy una paria, la vergüenza de mi familia y para el fundador, lo mejor que me podría pasar es que mi familia me case con alguien por el nombre, o terminar como una plebeya más.

Amon se dio cuenta en ese momento cuan mal estaban las cosas en esa sociedad.

El no conocía muy bien como era que la religión funcionaba, de regreso en las naciones elementales ahí unas cuantas religiones, la mayoría de ellas centradas en algun espíritu protector local al que complacen a cambio de favores.

pero pocos practican cualquier religión; en la tribu del agua la gente rinde un tributo y siente admiración por la luna y el océano, pero no son verdaderamente cultistas de estos espíritus; más o menos lo mismo aplica para Agni o el sol en la nación del fuego, con unos pocos sabios del fuego que se dedican a guardar la tradición y las leyendas pero no mucho más que eso; los nómades aire y la gente que se unió a ellos en los años posteriores a la guerra de los 100 años rinden un respeto a todos los espíritus del mundo por igual y el resto de la población son vagamente consientes de todo esto y simplemente guardan un poco de reverencia ante los espíritus cuyas residencias se encuentran más próximas en el mundo terrenal, ¡INCLUSO EL AVATAR! pero sin hacer que eso afecte sus vidas de una manera significativa.

En cambio acá, la religión tiene las manos metidas en cada parte de las vidas de sus devotos, que parecían ser muchos, una religión regida por los magos, en la que estos se asignaron a sí mismos el título de nobles y el derecho divino para gobernar sobre los incapaces de usar este poder, los plebeyos.

De ese modo ir contra el sistema, revelarse y buscar la igualdad era ir contra su dios en persona, los plebeyos devotos no se revelarían y aquellos que fueran lo suficientemente atrevidos para hacerlo no conseguirían los números y serian cazados por sus opresores y eliminados, y para completar el circulo aquellos oprimidos pero temerosos para luchar dedicarían su tiempo y su esfuerzo en oraciones que no serían contestadas a ese dios opresor, el círculo perfecto de opresión, quien lo diseño era en definitiva un genio.

Y en medio de todo este círculo se encontraba Louise, la pobre chica en una situación tan ambigua, nació en una casa noble y tenía suficiente magia como para no ser descartada como una plebeya simplemente, pero incapaz de usarla no encajaba entre los nobles.

Noatok intento hacerle ver esto a Louise, hacerle ver que no era su culpa sino que era la culpa de una sociedad injusta, la necesidad de trabajar para mejorar las cosas.

¿Cuál fue la respuesta?

-¡APOSTATA! ¡BLASFEMO! ¡HEREJE!

-Louise ninguna de las cosas de la que me acusas se apegan a mí porque yo ni siquiera habia escuchado hablar acerca de este fundador antes, pero eso no disminuye en lo más mínimo el peso de lo que acabo de decirte.

-¡no voy a escucharte! ¡Largo de mi habitación hereje! ¡No tendrás comida hasta que te arrepientas de tus blasfemias!

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,...,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,,,,,,.,.,.,.,.,,.,..,,..,,..,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

-así que escapaste de casa.

Noatok asintió un poco avergonzado de ser interrogado acerca de ello.

Estaban en un restaurante Ty Lee y el, y habían pedido comida de la tribu agua, el chico habia conocido a varias personas de fuera de la tribu agua que habían visitado el gélido norte y todos ellos cargaban su propia comida, a su madre le resultaba gracioso explicarle que la gente del resto del mundo encuentra la comida de la tribu agua amarga y desagradable, por más dulce que fuera, no podían llegar a sentir los sabores de sus platillos.

Una curiosa diferencia genética que tenía que ver con la capacidad para sobrevivir en los entornos glaciales causaba una diferencia en el paladar de los norteños y sureños como efecto secundario, pero eso se descubriría todavía años después.

Y sin embargo Ty Lee estaba comiendo esa comida típica sin mostrar ninguna molestia, de hecho parecía disfrutarla.

-es difícil los primeros días. –dijo la mujer. –yo también hui de casa... la primera semana recuerdo que me asaltaron tres veces y ya no tenía nada para comer, además como era una niña de la nación del fuego en el reino tierra durante la guerra estaba en serios problemas, hasta que me encontré con el circo, desde entonces mi vida fue genial y mi aura estuvo más brillante que nunca, o al menos hasta que Azula llego para reclutarme en su especie de escuadrón. –se notaba que se trataban de recuerdos dulce amargos.

-lo que hizo en ese callejón señora, ¿fue algo que aprendió en el circo?

-sí y no, yo invente el bloqueo de Chi mientras estaba en el circo, nadie me lo enseño, y gracias a que siempre fui muy flexible fui capaz de perfeccionarlo bastante bien.

-impresionante, invento una nueva técnica usted sola. –en ese momento Noatok se congelo, algo regreso a su memoria de sus libros de historia. -¡alto! ¿¡Ty Lee!? ¿¡Usted es Ty Lee, la verdadera quiero decir!?

-eh... si, la última vez que revise si, era yo misma.

-pero eso no es posible, usted es una veterana de la guerra de los 100 años como puede lucir tan...

La mujer que tenía en frente, del otro lado de la mesa era mayor se notaba, pero parecía estar a principios de sus 30 como mucho.

-te dije que mi aura estaba más brillante que nunca, eso te mantiene joven.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-es descortés preguntarle eso a una dama, pero ya que eres solo un niño te contestare, 65, esa es mi edad.

La quijada de Noatok cayó hasta el piso.

-jejeje todos reaccionan igual.

Noatok tuvo que recoger su mandíbula del suelo y volvérsela a encajar, mientras Ty Lee reía tranquilamente.

-dime muchacho, ¿tienes algun oficio o algo para sustentarte?

Noatok se sonrojo y movió la cabeza de un lado al otro. –no. –dijo avergonzado.

-perfecto, ¿Qué opinas de unirte a mi circo?

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,,..,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Esa noche Louise lo prohibió de cena, furiosa con el hereje de su familiar por el modo en que habia atacado a su religión, como resultado, Noatok comió en las cocinas como era su costumbre, Louise habia demostrado ser una devota recalcitrante de aquella religión que la oprimía, pero quizás solo quizás su pequeña conversación empezaría un cambio en su mentalidad, después de todo para transformar una sociedad lo que tienes que hacer es llegar a los ciudadanos, uno por vez.

-Amon, ¿en qué estás pensando? –pregunto Siesta, quien se habia sentado a comer con él una vez habia terminado con el trabajo de recoger los platos en el salón principal.

-no es nada Siesta... ¿estas lista para el entrenamiento de mas tarde?

-sí, tengo muchas ganas de ver cómo es que usas esos movimientos.

-¿ver? Tú también vas a entrenar.

-¿yo? Pero yo soy...

-¿torpe, no flexible, débil, insegura, u otro? No es un problema.

-estaba pensado decir mujer, pero tus opciones son mejores.

-Siesta, mi mejor maestra, a la que nunca pude derrotar fue mujer, muchos de los mayores expertos en el mundo son mujeres, además las mujeres reciben ciertos beneficios adicionales.

-beneficios adicionales.

-mi maestra Ty Lee, a sus 65 años lucia como de 30.

La reacción de Siesta fue exactamente la misma que experimento Noatok todos esos años atrás.

Ese pequeño detalle desato una fiebre instantánea de rumores entre las sirvientas, posiblemente debió esperárselo.

Tras la cena Siesta tenía que hacer algo de trabajo más igual que todos los demás plebeyos en la academia. Entonces Noatok decidió retirarse a la zona en el bosque cercano donde habían establecido previamente que iba a ser el entrenamiento.

O esa era la intensión.

Mientras andaba por los pasillos un lagarto enorme con una flama ardiendo en la punta de su cola vino hacia él y le empezó a jalar del pantalón.

Confundido Noatok se volteo y al ver abajo vio que esta criatura le estaba tratando de llamar la atención.

-¿un Cómodo-dragón? Es la primera vez que veo uno, y ¿por qué rayos su cola esta en llamas?

Noatok se puso de cuclillas para examinar más de cerca al animal, sin ningún miedo a este.

Flame era un lagarto bastante grande, con una apariencia muy feroz, una fuerza descomunal cuando comparada con aquella de otros animales del mismo tamaño y la capacidad de respirar fuego; y estaba plenamente consciente de ello. Entonces ¡¿Por qué este humano estaba tan tranquilo con su cara a 20 centímetros de su boca?! El lagarto empezó a sudar frio, este humano le daba miedo, sin embargo su ama quería que lo llevara con ella, así que no tenía opción.

Flame dio un par de pasos en la dirección de la habitación de su ama para luego voltearse eh indicarle a Noatok que le sigua.

-¿quieres que te sigua?

Flame asintió.

Esto sorprendió a Amon, ¿Qué tan inteligente era ese lagarto?

-lo siento pero tengo cosas que hacer, no puedo ir contigo, tal vez mas tarde.

Flame regreso y empezó a jalar nuevamente al hombre.

-no puedo. –Noatok se sacudió al lagarto y empezó a retirarse.

Solo para que el lagarto se interpusiera en su camino y empezara a empujarlo con su cabeza en la dirección contraria.

Noatok suspiro. –espero que sea un caso de vida o muerte. –dijo. –guía el camino.

El reptil lo guio hasta una habitación, y golpeo un poco la puerta con su cola.

-¡pasa ~! –vino una voz seductora desde el interior, mientras la puerta se abría.

-esto no es de vida o muerte. –le dijo Amon a Flame mirándolo con enfado. El lagarto se encogió de hombros, o lo que hagan los lagartos como diciendo, lo siento, eran mis órdenes.

Al entrar vio que Kirche estaba en una lencería increíblemente reveladora, y con una figura realmente despampanante era difícil no caer en su trampa, pero Noatok en sus años que paso en el circo y luego durante sus viajes por el mundo habia tenido su buena dosis de seductoras y mujeres hermosas en general, el hacía mucho tiempo que habia dejado de ser un adolecente después de todo.

-hola plebeyo~ te estaba esperando~

-mira, sé que si tu deseas un hombre puedes conseguir el que quiera en el momento que quieras, si estuviera desocupado no tendría problemas pero tengo trabajo que hacer ahora, así que consigue a alguien más. –dijo Noatok severo.

-o vamos~ ¿es por esa Valiere verdad? Ella te mantiene ocupado y no sabe cómo disfrutar la verdadera compañía de un hombre~. –dijo Kirche poniéndose de pie y yendo a pegar su cuerpo contra el de Noatok. –trabajas demasiado, relájate conmigo~, tengo una severa necesidad de llenar el vacío entre mis piernas~

-no. –dijo Noatok dándole un golpecito al lado del cuello a Kirche con la punta de un dedo.

Repentinamente Kirche sintió muchísimo sueño, tuvo que sentarse sobre la cama y se quedó dormida sin más.

-va a despertar mañana temprano, así que no te preocupes y que ni se te ocurra seguirme. –le dijo Noatok a Flame.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

-¿Cómo te llamas muchacho? –pregunto el domador de León-alce-dientes de sable.

-Noatok señor.

-neeeh... ese nombre no es muy bueno para el escenario. – dijo el hombre. –a partir de ahora te llamas Amon.

Ese fue el nombre artístico que le dieron, no tenía ningún motivo en especial, simplemente se le ocurrió al domador de león-alce-dientes de sables, según él tenía una resonancia dramática que le encajaba perfectamente con su apariencia.

Ese hombre tenía la costumbre de darle seudónimos a todos, por lo general no le hacían caso pero a Noatok le gusto como sonaba Amon, así que se lo quedo.

Ty Lee lo introdujo en el arte la acrobacia y el malabarismo, Noatok demostró talento natural, rápidamente empezó a presentarse en la función principal del espectáculo, también experimento con otras partes del Show, aunque sin tantos existes, lo único que resulto bueno para él, (no tenía como saber lo irónico que sería eso más adelante) fue en la magia, aunque nunca participo en una función como mago.

El mayor interés de Amon sin embargo no estaba en los artes circenses, sino que se estaba preparando para su destino, aprendiendo las técnicas de su maestra Ty Lee y experimentando con estas, tratando de combinar estas técnicas con su agua control.

Tarde o temprano esto se tornó peligroso y Ty Lee le pidió que se detuviera o abandonara el circo, Amon opto por lo segundo.

Pero jamás olvidaría como habia empezado su primera lección con la antigua veterana de la guerra de los 100 años.

-antes de empezar ¿Qué sabes acerca del Chi? –pregunto Ty Lee, sentada en el pasto bajo el sol de la isla cola de ballena.

-¿es la energía que se utiliza para el control? –respondió un Amon adolecente imitando la postura de su maestra.

-no Amon, la fuerza universal que mueve a cada ser viviente no puede ser simplemente considerada combustible de control.

-antes de empezar ¿Qué saben acerca del Chi? –pregunto Amon, sentado en el pasto bajo la maravillosa luz de las dos lunas de Halkigenia.

-¿es un ingrediente de cocina? –pregunto Marteau.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Un poco corto este capítulo y sin acción, pero me gusto escribirlo, el próximo capítulo va a ser un poco difícil con el entrenamiento y todo, y la revolución no tardara en comenzar después de eso, posiblemente con Mott.**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Primeros pasos**

Noatok usa facepalm

Es superefectivo.

Bueno, Amon debió esperárselo, después de todo diferente cultura por completo si es que habían desarrollado artes marciales quizás el concepto de Chi no lo habían desarrollado y de haberlo desarrollado lo más posible es que tuviera otro nombre.

Sin embargo Siesta levanto la mano.

-¿haber Siesta? ¿Qué es Chi?

-mi abuelo solía decir que tenía el Chi estancado por todo el cuerpo cuando tenía reuma, o le dolían los huesos, y que los niños tenían al Chi sucio cuando estaban aletargados o no querían salir a jugar en el campo. Así que... ¿es la salud?

-buena deducción pero no, es la energía vital que existe en todos los seres vivientes, y fluye con el ambiente, es la vitalidad y la fuerza, mientras fluye adecuadamente las personas se mantienen sanas y vitales, cuando se estanca la persona se siente pesada enferma y envejece prematuramente, de donde vengo los maestros de artes marciales entrenan para ayudar a fluir esta energía por sus cuerpos concentrándola para mejorar su fuerza velocidad y resistencia, lo que les permite estar en la mayoría de los casos estar a la altura de la casta que porta el poder del control yo puedo hacer esto y les enseñare a ustedes como hacerlo también, para que puedan competir en terreno de igualdad con los nobles, y una vez hayan alcanzado el nivel suficiente les enseñare una técnica que les permitirá estar por encima de los magos.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral. ¿Qué era lo que acababa de decir? ¿Estaba hablando en serio?

-p-por encima ¿Qué clase de poder nos vas a demostrar?

-el poder de quitarles sus poderes, aunque de manera temporal.

-eso-eso es solo un sueño. –dijo uno de los cocineros. –es totalmente imposible.

-así, ven acá, voy a darles una demostración de que es posible.

El hombre se levantó y fue sin miedo hacia donde se encontraba Noatok.

Este saco un cuchillo que habia llevado consigo y se lo dio al hombre.

-dime, crees que tienes la ventaja sobre mí con ese cuchillo.

-estoy armado, a menos que tu tengas un arma mejor, si estoy en ventaja.

-pero yo tengo un arma mejor, todo mi cuerpo es un arma bien afinada, en comparación contigo que no sabes cómo usarlo.

-jajaja, si claro.

-¿no me crees? ¡Atácame! ¡Usa todo lo que tengas a tu ventaja!

El hombre era de la misma estatura que Noatok y era más musculoso, adema tenía un cuchillo, parecía que el igualitario estaba en desventaja.

-¿seguro?

-por completo.

-luego no te quejes.

El hombre cargo con el cuchillo en mano, pero sujetándolo de tal modo que si le llegaba a golpear seria con el lado sin filo, de todas maneras era peligroso.

Pero en menos de un pestañeo el hombre estaba en el suelo, con sus brazos y piernas paralizados, Noatok lo habia derribado usando un golpe con los nudillos, en las costillas, y eso lo habia dejado fuera de combate por completo.

-¡no puedo moverme! –dijo el hombre alarmado.

-no te alarmes, en un momento te vuelvo a lo normal. –dijo Noatok mientras apretaba unos cuentos puntos de presión más regresándolo a sus facultades.

-eso es magia... –escucho un susurro entre los reunidos.

-no es magia, déjenme explicarles que fue lo que ocurrió, el Chi fluye por nuestros cuerpos en una elaborada red de canales relacionados con las arterias y los nervios, en algunos puntos estos canales se entrecruzan y se tornan superficiales, yo golpee un punto de presión donde se deshabilita el control de los brazos y las piernas, hay otros puntos para otras cosas, desde curar ciertas enfermedades, hasta matar, pasando por quitar la conciencia... y la magia.

-pero como podría ponernos eso sobre los magos, ellos pueden todavía lanzar sus ataques a distancia, como presionar los puntos de presión si ni siquiera podemos acercarnos.

-les voy a enseñar como acercarse, con el entrenamiento mejorara sus reflejos, su agilidad y desarrollaran la capacidad de predecir donde o de que tipo será el próximo ataque de sus oponentes, además de que ellos necesitan sus varitas para conjurar y eso les toma valiosos segundos que ustedes podrán explotar a su ventaja.

Si quedaban dudas acerca del entrenamiento desaparecieron con estas palabras, y todos estaban entusiasmados con aprender.

Entonces Noatok se volvió a sentar en la misma posición en la que habia estado previamente, posición que todos tuvieron que imitar.

-el primer paso de cualquier entrenamiento es siempre el mismo. Cierren los ojos inhalen por la nariz y exhalen por la boca... despacio... sientan el aire entrando a sus pulmones... sientan como el oxígeno inmunda su sangre... intenten seguir a su sangre, de los pulmones de regreso al corazón... sientan su calor, del corazón como se difunde al resto de su cuerpo, desde las puntas de sus dedos, a su mente, como se ilumina su conciencia con la sangre fresca. Repitan.

En un principio Siesta se sintió un poco extrañada con este ejercicio, parecía tan raro, tan alejado de las explosiones de velocidad que Noatok demostraba, pero ahora que lo estaba practicando, se sentía fortalecida se sentía más consiente de sí misma de lo que nunca habia estado y su mente se sentía más libre y veloz que nunca.

Sin embargo habia algo más, habían surgido algunos pequeños dolores en ciertas partes de su cuerpo de los que no era ni siquiera consiente.

Como si respondiera a una pregunta no formulada Noatok volvió a hablar. –deberían sentir unos dolores en ciertos músculos, es natural, son los lugares en que su Chi está estancado, llegaremos a solucionar eso más adelante, siguán practicando por ahora, hasta que sean consiente de todo en su cuerpo, que no tengan ningún secreto para ustedes mismos.

El ejercicio de respiración lo hizo durar durante una hora, muchos de los que se habían reunido ya se habían rendido incapaces de comprender de que iba eso, él les habia dicho que les iba a enseñar a pelear, pero aun con su explicación les estaba resultando difícil ligar esa parte con su objetivo y estaban echando a perder el ejercicio.

Normalmente para empezar a aprender una nueva arte marcial lo primero es ese ejercicio por todo un día o más, pero Noatok sabía que debía darles la versión resumida.

-bien. De pie. –ordeno Noatok.

Se divirtió viendo como algunos padecían para ponerse de pie teniendo que apoyarse con sus manos, ese entrenamiento seria de verdad un asunto largo.

-¡ahora vamos a empezar a practicar algunos movimientos!

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,..,.,,.,.,.,.,..,,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,,..,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,,

-¡viejo Osmond!

El profesor Colbert entro apresuradamente en la oficina del director.

-profesor, la mayoría de los estudiantes un casi todo el staff esta intentando dormir a estas horas. –dijo el viejo Osmond, quien todavía estaba trabajando. -¿espero que haya un buen motivo para que haya despertado a media escuela?

-lo siento director, pero estaba investigando en la biblioteca las runas del familiar invocado por la señorita Valiere y... ¿Qué ocurre? –Osmond habia levantado la mano.

-Señorita Longeville, repentinamente se secó mi garganta, podría r y traerme un poco de té por favor, se lo agradecería. –dijo el viejo Osmond mirando a la secretaria.

La mujer no era nada despistada así que sabía que lo que el viejo quería era privacidad. –en seguida señor. –dijo.

Cuando la puerta se habia cerrado Osmond miro con mucha fuerza al maestro.

-y dime Colbert ¿Cuál de los 4 piensas que es?

-...eh? ¿Los cuatro?

-ibas a decirme que las runas del familiar de la señorita valiere coinciden con los de uno de los familiares del vacío ¿verdad? ¿Cuál de los 4?

-eh... si, coinciden con los del Gandalf... ¿Cómo lo supo?

-no soy un niño Colbert, se perfectamente que un mago con atributos elementales normales jamás podría invocar a un humano, solo los que portan la magia del vacío pueden, la señorita Valiere es una maga del vacío desde que invoco al señor Noatok.

-eso es ir un paso más allá, yo creía que la magia del vacío estaba extinta desde los tiempos del fundador.

-¿en realidad creíste que sería una curiosa coincidencia? La magia del vacío no está extinta, cada pocos siglos surge uno o dos magos del vacío nuevos, pero la mayoría muere demasiado joven para dejar su marca en la historia, por eso, preferiría que guardaras silencio sobre el descubrimiento, lo último que deseamos es que se haga público y los idiotas del palacio intenten usar a una de mis estudiantes como arma y acabe muerta.

-lo entiendo director, no se lo mencionare a nadie sin su autorización... aunque deberíamos decirle a la señorita Valiere al menos.

-si, tal vez, observemos un poco y cuando llegue el momento debemos decirle.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,..,.,,.,.,.,.,..,,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,,..,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,,

Era media noche ya, y Noatok habia hecho que sus pupilos se retirasen ya, después de todo, lo último que deseaba era que empezaran a bajar en su productividad en el trabajo.

-tu también deberías ir a descansar Siesta. –dijo Amon mirando a Siesta que se habia quedado y seguía practicando los movimientos que le habia enseñado.

Siesta se detuvo un momento, miro a Noatok y sacudió la cabeza sonriente. –no puedo, en noches como estas en que las dos lunas están llenas me siento tan llena de energía que simplemente no puedo cerrar los ojos, normalmente me quedo dando vueltas en la cama hasta la mañana siguiente y ni siquiera se me nota.

-así que a ti también te influencia la luna. –Noatok miro hacia arriba. –lunas es decir.

Estaban hermosas y bañaban la tierra con tanta luz que era fácil reconocer los colores, la luna de vuelta en su mundo cuando estaba llena energizaba a todos en la tribu agua poniéndolos en su máximo, el efecto de dos lunas al menos un 50% más grandes sino mas era increíble y Amon también sentía que le sería imposible dormir.

-¿también lo afecta a usted Amon? –pregunto Siesta.

-jejeje, es un poco discordante tratar de usted a alguien y usar su apodo al mismo tiempo ¿no crees?

-Oh! Cierto, lo siento.

-no te disculpes, no has hecho nada malo... es increíble, la energía de las dos lunas es mucho más de lo que jamás sentí en casa, supongo que será casi como el cometa de Sozin para la nación del fuego, tiene suerte los Halkigenianos que acá no hallan maestros. –dijo Noatok.

Los ojos de Siesta se abrieron como platos. -¿sabes de la nación de fuego? ¿Y del cometa de Sozin?

-lo sorprendente es que tu sepas niña, después de todo, esas son historias de otro mundo.

-mi abuelo solía contar historias, de cómo él se unió al reino tierra con algunos guerreros más de la tribu agua, para luchar contra la nación del fuego, como intentaron tomar la capital durante el día del sol negro, tú, ¿tú sabes esa historia? ¿Tú participaste en esa guerra?

-no, la guerra ya habia acabado 50 años antes de que yo naciera. –dijo Noatok. -¿en serio luzco como tu abuelo?

-no... No quise decir eso. ¡Por favor cuéntame más de ese mundo!

-por supuesto, y ya que tienes tanta energía, lo hare mientras practicamos un poco más.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,..,.,,.,.,.,.,..,,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,,..,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,,

8 de la mañana.

Louise se habia quedado dormida, su familiar no la habia despertado.

Ahora que lo pensaba, no lo habia visto desde la tarde anterior cuando le dijo a ese hereje que se largara, no era que le importara que fuera de un hereje como ese, pero de todos modos lo estaba buscando después de todo como maestra debía hacer esa clase de cosas cuando desaparecía se decía a si misma Louise.

Y el primer lugar para buscar era por supuesto la habitación de la devoradora de hombre que tenía como rival en todos los aspectos de la vida.

Louise azoto abierta la puerta de la habitación de Kirche.

Al entrar de esa manera intempestiva alarmo a la salamandra de la morena que se puso en guardia.

Por lo demás la habitación lucia como la última vez que habia ido a buscar alguna de sus cosas perdidas ahí, levemente iluminada por velas perfumadas y la luz teñida de rojo por las cortinas de Saten de este color, la cama amplia de cortinas pero en lugar de ser del tipo elegante y sobrio que Louise misma tenia era más bien la que esperarías encontrar en bueno... este tipo de lugar. Sobre la cama y sin cubrirse estaba Kirche, al menos tenía un poco de lencería encima por lo que Louise estaba agradecida, en lugar de la última vez que la encontró desnuda.

Kirche parecía acabar de despertar y estaba apaciguando a su familiar.

-¡¿Dónde?! ¡¿Esta?! –pregunto Louise molesta. -¿Dónde lo metiste?

-podrías ser terriblemente más específica, en mi vida eh metido muchas cosas en muchas partes, varias de esas cosas eran tuyas, así que si no me dices que cosa en específico no sabré como responderte. –dijo Kirche muy tranquila pese a que el enfado de la pelirosada era evidente.

-el perro de mi familiar donde lo metiste.

El gesto de Kirche cambio levemente, ¿Qué era esa expresión? ¿Preocupación? ¿Remordimiento? –no lo sé. –admitió Kirche. –oh, él debe creer que soy una niña anoche lo invite a una "velada romántica" pero me quede dormida antes de empezar, mi reputación está en peligro.

-Zerbs, tu reputación son las primeras 6 letras de esa palabra y nada va a cambiar eso. –dijo Louise ya más tranquila. -¿admites que Noatok estuvo en esta habitación?

-así es, tu exótico familiar estuvo en esta habitación. –dijo Kirche lamentándose no haber podido probar un raro pedazo de carne extranjero.

-¿Dónde fue después de que te dormiste?

-¿Cómo lo voy a saber estaba dormida?

-solo para estar segura, ¿no lo hiciste con el verdad?

-hum... no sé, antes de dormirme no, y mientras estaba dormida quizás, pero no siento nada, lo más posible es que no.

-bien, eso era todo lo que quería saber, al menos no es tan perro el perro.

Louise lo buco por todas partes, no viéndolo hasta la tarde después de clases, en que lo encontró por pura casualidad sentado en el medio de los patios con las piernas cruzadas y las manos sobre estas, parecía dormir sentado ya que no habría los ojos por más que le gritara.

Finalmente tras varios minutos abrió los ojos.

-¡Familiar! ¡¿Qué estabas haciendo?!

-meditando, tu también deberías hacerlo, te ayudaría con tu problema de enfado. –dijo Noatok.

-bueno, al menos hiciste lo que te dije, ¿ya vas a dejar de decir esas herejías y aceptar las palabras del fundador?

-...eh? –pregunto Noatok de verdad confundido. -¿de que estas... ¡ah! Ya me acuerdo, tú me acusaste de hereje ayer y me dijiste que no regresara hasta que me arrepintiera ¿estoy en lo correcto?

-así es, ¿ya dejaras tus herejías?

-aun fallo en ver de qué herejías tengo que arrepentirme.

-Uaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡No sé por qué me molesto! ¡No quiero ni verte esta noche! ¡Y no hay comida para ti todavía! –dijo Louise retirándose.

-lo que usted diga ama. –dijo Noatok tranquilo. ¿Louise siquiera se daba cuenta de que no estaba obedeciéndole en lo más mínimo? ¿O de verdad creía que no habia comido en... tres días que estaba en este mundo y estaba castigado?

Como sea, por las siguientes dos semanas Louise casi no vio a su familiar y empezaba a preguntarse si es que era humano en absoluto ya que jamás lo habia visto comer y no venía a ella rogando por que le permitiera alimentarse, para ella las cosas no habían cambiado demasiado para ella pese a haber tenido éxito en la invocación de familiar.

Por su parte Noatok todas las noches entrenaba al grupo de plebeyos que se reunía en el bosque, los progresos eran lentos pero constantes, excepto por Siesta, la cabeza de la clase en definitiva, que ya habia llegado a un punto en que podía empezar a aprender los ejercicios de nivel intermedio.

Además de eso Amon habia empezado lentamente a ingresar ideas revolucionarias en el grupo, las ideas de igualdad, de auto valuación tan carentes normalmente en su cultura, como les dijera todos nacemos pequeños, desnudos, mojados y medio ahogados.

En realidad no podía estar más agradecido de que Louise no fuera una persona inquisitiva, le permitía ser con tranquilidad, es más, estaba ayudando a la revolución a formarse con su desidia. Al menos eso duro dos semanas seguidas cuando...

-¡Ahí estas! ¡¿Estabas escapándote al bosque otra vez con esa sirvienta verdad?! No puedo culparlos, plebeyos, son como animales. –dijo Louise, confundiendo la naturaleza de lo que Amon hacia durante las noches en el bosque, pero eso le indico que habia sido notada cierta actividad sospechosa.

-¿desea algo maestra? –pregunto Amon.

-así es, eh estado buscándote durante días, el fin de semana va a ser la exhibición de familiares, va a venir la princesa, así que debemos preparar un número que le gane al menos a esa Kirche con su salamandra, ven conmigo que solo faltan dos días, tenemos que ensayar.

-oh! ¿Viene la princesa? ¡Eso es sensacional! –dijo Noatok de manera verdaderamente interesada. Quería conocer a la princesa, al menos de rostro, después de todo tendrían que verse la cara nuevamente en un futuro.

-bien, veo que al menos muestras algo de respeto por la princesa, eso es bueno, ven tenemos que pensar en algo.

-no se preocupe maestra, pase mi adolescencia en un circo, soy bastante bueno con las acrobacias malabarismos, y también soy bastante bueno con la magia así que...

-¡¿QUE ACABAS DE DECIR?! ¡¿ERES MAGO?!

-...eh? si... ¡ah! ¡Ya me di cuenta! Pequeño error en la terminología, vera, yo soy un ilusionista, hago trucos, no puedo hacer magia verdadera como usted.

-¿trucos? Haber has uno.

-pero no tengo nada preparado, si tuviera unas cartas o algo por el estilo podría...

-¿las cartas del tarot sirven?

-sí.

-Entonces ven, tengo unas en mi cuarto.

Noatok quería salir de eso rápido e ir al bosque para continuar con el entrenamiento, además tenía que hacer preparativos para que no se llegara a revelar lo que realmente estaban haciendo ahí, así que siguió a Louise sin chistar.

Louise saco de su ropero tres barajas del tarot, de tres tipos diferentes. –antes en esta escuela habia un curso de adivinación, pero como la tasa de precisión de las predicciones eran de menos del 1% lo cancelaron. –dijo Louise mientras se las daba.

Amon cogió las cartas y las acomodo de cierta manera, luego de eso se remango las mangas hasta los codos y le mostro a Louise que no las tenía escondido en ellas, luego de eso hizo un movimiento con las manos y de pronto 5 cartas estaban en su mano derecha, las suelta y otras 5 cartas aparecen en la izquierda, y luego de eso empezó a hacerlas aparecer de su boca.

-eres bueno. –dijo Louise.

-y eso es que has podido ver donde guardo las cartas, si no hubieras visto creerías que las hice aparecer nada.

-tienes algo más... no se... grande.

-¿conoces el truco de serruchar a una persona a la mitad y luego volverla a pegar?

-¿puedes hacer algo así? –dijo Louise sorprendida.

-sí, pero necesito una caja especialmente preparada, o puedo convertir una persona en otra, con suficiente tiempo y preparación podría hacer que la torre principal de la academia despareciera frente a todos.

-solo por seguridad, ¿puedes hacer aparecer de vuelta lo que desaparecer verdad?

-claro, nada desaparece de verdad, simplemente lo escondo, o lo reemplazo.

-bien, confió en que podrás preparar algo para el fin de semana.

-¿puedo retirarme ahora?

-mira familiar. –Louise suspiro. –como mi familiar eres mi responsabilidad, si vas a correr a ese bosque con esa sirvienta y esta queda embarazada, va a ser mi responsabilidad, no puedo hacer tal cosa así que... bueno... toma previsiones.

Noatok sentía ganas de reír, ella habia confundido por completo sus acciones, pero mientras siguiera creyendo eso no se pondría a hacer demasiadas preguntas, como deseaba.

-no te preocupes Louise, no te causare "esa" clase de problemas.

Noatok con eso se retiró del cuarto de Louise.

Esa noche tuvieron que empezar a pensar algun modo de seguir reuniéndose sin levantar sospechas.

Al día siguiente con la ayuda de Martel, Siesta y de un par de sirvientas empezó a preparar lo que necesitaría para sus trucos de magia durante la exhibición.

Esas tres sirvientas se habían ofrecido para ser sus ayudantes durante el Show.

Mientras seguían trabajando Siesta tubo que excusarse por que otras labores la requerían, en general fue un día pacifico.

Hasta que esa noche, nuevamente se habían reunido en el bosque pero de una manera diferente para no llamar tanto la atención y empezarían a rotar sus lugares de entrenamiento.

Pero cuando llego noto que faltaba alguien.

-¿Dónde está Siesta? No le eh visto desde la mañana.

-lo siento Noatok, no pude evitarlo. –dijo muy arrepentida la jefa de las sirvientas.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué le ocurrió?

-cerca del mediodía vino el conde Mott, el compro el contrato de Siesta y se la llevo. –dijo Martel.

-puedo intuir que eso es malo. –dijo Noatok.

-bueno... –la jefa de las sirvientas le conto lo que se sabía del conde Mott, las historias de chicas siendo contratadas y que nunca se las veía más, las historias de los gustos "especiales" de ese conde.

-¡fue demasiado rápido! ¡No pudimos hacer nada cuando ya todo estaba hecho! –dijo la jefa de sirvientas, disculpándose.

-desgraciado. –dijo Amon, sabía que ellos no hubieran podido enfrentarlo públicamente para proteger a Siesta, pero eso todavía lo molestaba. –es hora de una misión de rescate, ¿Dónde está el fundo del conde Mott?

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,..,.,,.,.,.,.,..,,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,,..,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,,

Hacia tan solo unas horas, Siesta se sentía más libre que nunca, habia estado estudiando con un maestro que la hacía sentir segura e importante, y el sentimiento subversivo de sus enseñanzas la excitaba, se sentía como viva.

Ahora, en esa bañera llena de sales aromáticas y burbujas, desearía hundirse en el agua y ahogarse, al final, un noble la habia reclamado por ser bonita, para abusar de ella sin lugar a dudas.

-¿ya estas lista? –pregunto una vieja sirvienta que era la encargada de prepararla.

En realidad no era tan vieja, tendría unos 30 años, pero el maltrato que habia sufrido en su vida la habían hecho envejecer prematuramente, y parecía de al menos el doble que esa edad.

Siesta se preguntó si es que terminaría viéndose así, como una vieja decrepita muy pronto, o quedaría embarazada y la descartarían a su suerte, o incluso muerta.

-jamás estaré lista. –dijo Siesta. –pero no es como si pudiera evitarlo.

-trata de no mostrar tu preocupación. –le dijo la mujer. –tampoco pelees, evita por todos los medios que se ponga violento, trata de que pierda el interés en ti esa es tu mejor oportunidad. –le indico.

Siesta no respondió nada.

Ella salió de agua y la mujer le alcanzo una toalla, mientras se secaba, la mujer le preparo un traje de sirvienta rojo, no muy diferente de aquellos que usan las chicas en el restaurante de su tío Scarron aunque más corto, tanto que no cubriría la ropa interior.

-¿y la ropa interior?

-él conde prohibió a todas sus sirvientas usarla.

Esa era la mayor humillación, el baño en que estaba preparándose estaba al otro lado de la mansión en la planta baja, y la alcoba del conde estaba en el último piso, así que tendría que ser vista por todos en el camino.

-no te preocupes, no es un consuelo, pero puedes ir con una manta hasta su alcoba.

-gracias. –dijo Siesta agradecida por el pequeño acto de piedad.

-te deseo suerte niña.

El camino a la alcoba era como el camino de un condenado al paredón.

Al entrar en la habitación encontró que Mott estaba sentado en un sofá dándole la espalda.

-por fin llegaste, te estaba esperando preciosa.

-lamento haberlo hecho esperar, señor. –dijo siesta.

-hum... ahora ven acá y sírveme una copa de vino. –dijo el conde extendiendo su copa.

-en seguida señor.

Siesta se acercó y tomo una botella que estaba en la mesa y empezó a llenar el vaso mientras tanto el conde con su mano libre acaricio el muslo de siesta en un área muy alta.

Siesta contuvo un escalofrió, y termino de servir.

El conde Mott se puso de pie, copa en mano y acaricio uno de los pechos de Siesta. –ese viejo de Osmond siempre consigue las mejores chicas, tengo que reconocerlo, debes estar agradecida conmigo, te desperdiciarías en las manos de un plebeyo, tu cuerpo, parece creado para el disfrute de un hombre noble.

Siesta contuvo las arcadas producto del asco que le producía ese hombre. "no luches, será peor" regreso a su memoria lo que le dijo la mujer. "tienes la capacidad de luchar ¡hazlo!" eso le dijo Amon.

Noatok era un hombre valeroso, un hombre con grandes ideales y una gran fuerza interior, alguien al que podría seguir, alguien con el que podría convertirse en una mujer, Mott no era un verdadero hombre, era un remedo del hombre, no dejaría que la dominara ¡lucharía!

-¡quítame las manos de encima cerdo!

Esto saco de cuadro a Mott.

-qu-¡¿Qué has dicho puta?!

-dije que quites tus manos de mí, ¡tú remedo de hombre!

El conde levanto una mano para azotar a Siesta. –Esto es para que aprendas tu lugar pu-

Pero mientras su mano descendía Siesta fue capaz de atraparla y torcerla de un modo que Noatok le habia enseñado, logro escuchar un crujido que era su muñeca dislocándose.

-desgraciada, te matare por esto. –dijo el conde dando un par de pasos atrás y sacando su varita.

Siesta rápidamente corrió hacia él y le dio un golpe con la base de la palma hundiéndole la nariz hasta el cerebro.

Mott se sujetó la cara con la nariz completamente destrozada y sangrante y se inclinó para que la sangre no se llenara en su boca, Siesta entonces aprovecho la oportunidad y tomando la botella de vino la reventó en la cabeza del conde, dejándolo tirado en el suelo.

En ese momento escucho como la puerta de la habitación era derribada.

Siesta asustada se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta y se puso en guardia.

Pero el que habia derribado la puerta era Noatok.

-¡Amon! ¡Cómo me alegro de verte! ¡Estaba tan asustada! –dijo Siesta abrazándose a Noatok mientras sollozaba.

-ya, ya, tranquila Siesta, te defendiste muy bien, ahora todo estará bien.

-no hubiera podido hacerlo si tu no me hubieras enseñado como.

-bueno, creo que la misión de rescate llego un poco tarde. –dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Siesta para tranquilizarla.

Noatok tomo una manta para cubrir a Siesta. –vamos a casa.

Mientras decía esto, la gente de la mansión se habia dado cuenta del escándalo y empezaba a congregarse.

-no te llevaras tan fácil a esa perra. –dijo Mott que habia recuperado la conciencia levemente y estaba empuñando su varita.

Mott logro conjurar y lanzar una estalactita de Hielo contra Amón, este se dio la vuelta y con su mano desnuda... bueno... enguantada... rompió la estalactita con un golpe para protegerse, luego camino despacio hacia la figura que yacía en el suelo.

-¡ya estoy harto de los nobles! sus poderes ni siquiera son suficiente mente fuerte para defenderse a sí mismos y sin embargo se atreven a intimidar a aquellos más débiles que ustedes, bueno, pues despídete de lo que te hace un noble, dile adiós a tu magia.

Noatok coloco sus manos una sobre la frente de Mott y la otra en su pecho, una luz verde empezó a brillar por un segundo deslumbrando a todos.

-¡muérete! –dijo Mott moviendo nuevamente su varita pero sin ningún resultado. -¡¿Qué me has hecho?!

-te arrebate tus poderes. Para Siempre.

Todas las sirvientas, el mayordomo, los cocineros eh incluso los guardias de la mansión, todos plebeyos maltratados por el conde Mott, todos con una furia interna hacia el que durante años llevaban acumulando se miraron entre ellos.

-ya no tiene magia.

-ya no es un noble.

-ya no nos puede mirar hacia abajo.

Todos los plebeyos miraron a Mott con sus ojos brillando en medio de un aura oscura.

Noatok se llevó a Siesta fuera de la mansión, dejando al opresor para que recibiera el castigo que merecía.

-así comienza.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Pensaba publicar este capítulo ayer pero por culpa de un apagón no me fue posible, a que no se esperaban que Siesta se auto rescatase verdad? No es algo que muchas personas hayan decidido hacer.**

**Ahora bien, la exhibición de familiar va a ser la parte en que me voy a separar completamente del canon y las cosas se van a tornar más oscuras, lo que tengo que preguntarles ahora es:**

**¿Continúo en la categoría T dejando la mayoría de las cosas más oscuras fuera del foco pero con referencias, como el destino del conde Mott? **

**O**

**¿Cambio la categorí me aloco describiendo todo, y cuando digo todo es todo?**

**Queda en sus manos, solo tienen que botar, en comentarios o PM.**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Agnes**

-su alteza, no estoy segura de que sea adecuado para usted saber todos los detalles en este caso.

-por favor Agnes, soy la futura dirigente de esta nación, sé que tu intención es protegerme, pero negarme la información acerca de algo tan terrible como esto solo perjudicara mi labor.

-yo solo digo que ya sabe lo que debe saber, el conde Mott fue asesinado, su mansión saqueada por completo y luego incendiada, y no hay ni el más mínimo rastro de nadie más que el cuerpo de Mott.

-entonces ¿Por qué me ocultas cosas? ¿Cómo fue el final de Mott? Debo saberlo.

Agnes suspiro, no quería tener que mostrarle esas imágenes. –yo ya se demasiado, preferiría olvidar estas escenas. –dijo la espadachina, alcanzándole a la princesa el sobre de papel en que estaban contenidas las imágenes.

-esos son retratos dibujados por un mago artista, la precisión es del 99%

La princesa abrió el sobre y al mirar la escena que tenía retratada al carbón frente a ella se sintió con ganas de vomitar.

-los moretones indican que al conde Mott lo apalearon sobremanera mientras estaba con vida, la cantidad de costillas rotas, las fracturas de los huesos faciales, las cortaduras producidas por un golpe de botella de vidrio en la cabeza, el brazo izquierdo y ambas piernas rotas son una pequeña parte de los traumatismos que sufrió, hay evidencia de que lo castraron, y sodomizaron son sus propias partes, la hemorragia por esa herida fue lo que lo mato, después de eso fue decapitado, y lo empalaron en una lanza clavada en el suelo, de tal manera que estaba sentado sobre su propia cabeza.

La princesa intento mirar nuevamente los retratos pero no pudo, en lugar de eso golpe la pared del vagón.

-¡paren el carruaje! –ordeno conteniendo las arcadas.

El carruaje se detuvo, la princesa abrió la puerta y con una mano tapándose la boca corrió hasta la línea de los árboles, donde vacío el estómago.

Agnes se acercó a la princesa, bota de agua y pañuelos en mano, y le ayudo a la joven de cabello morado a recomponerse.

-le dije que no debía conocer los detalles del incidente. –dijo Agnes.

-no... –Henrietta dio largas y pausadas respiraciones tratando de retomar el control sobre su organismo. –era necesario que supiera, jamás me hubiera imaginado que hubieran llegado hasta ese punto cuando utilizaste una palabra tan simple como "se ensañaron"

-¿de qué vale torturarse de esa manera?

-dime Agnes ¿Quiénes son los sospechosos si es que hay alguno?

-su propia servidumbre, no hay evidencia de que ninguno de ellos resultara lastimado debido a un ataque, porque ninguno de ellos está en ninguna parte.

-por qué su propia servidumbre le haría algo como esto a su señor.

-bueno, lord Mott tenía una larga historia de... "inconductas", en especial con respecto a sus... "hábitos" sexuales, posiblemente supero el nivel de tolerancia de su servidumbre y ni su nobleza ni su magia lo escudaron.

-¿Cómo es que jamás me entero de estas cosas hasta que es demasiado tarde?

-es culpa de los burócratas en el palacio, por lo general asignan cosas como esas en baja prioridad y terminan traspapelándose antes de llegar a sus manos, si yo lo sé es por las transcripciones de las entrevistas que enviaron los investigadores en el pueblo.

-esto es malo Agnes, esto es muy malo, el pueblo está perdiendo la estima en los nobles, y estos no se están comportando como debieran, si el descontento continua creciendo podríamos terminar con una guerra civil, y con los vientos de revolución que vienen desde Albión para empeorar las cosas... ¿Qué es lo que me recomiendas que haga?

Agnes miro a la princesa, ella era la única noble que conocía a la que no detestaba profundamente, de hecho la princesa le agradaba mucho y sería capaz de dar la vida por ella, pero ella tenía un problema y era que estaba demasiado desconectada de la realidad del día a día.

-¿sinceramente? –pregunto.

Henrietta asintió.

-destituya a todos en el palacio y quítele los títulos a todos los nobles, no se me ocurre que más podría hacer para amistarse con el pueblo.

-no hay manera de hacer eso Agnes, además me ganaría la enemistad de todas las casas nobles del continente si lo intentara.

-lo sé, es un imposible.

-ya se, voy a enviar observadores para que me reporten directamente las fallas de conducta de los nobles, sin pasar por el sistema, y destituiré a los que se comporten peor como advertencia a los demás.

Agnes tenía sus dudas de que eso llegara a funcionar, pero esas eran las intenciones de la princesa. –será un honor cumplir sus órdenes. –dijo.

-no Agnes, tu no, siempre estas a mi lado y todos los nobles en este país deben de recordar tu cara al lado de la mía, necesitamos una cara que no sea conocida por casi nadie pero que sea de confianza.

-¿tiene a alguien en mente?

-Así es, a mi amiga de la infancia Louise de la Valiere, ella con suerte aceptara la misión.

Con eso ingresaron de nuevo en el carruaje, que los estaba llevando a la academia de magia, a presenciar la exhibición de familiares.

La recepción de la academia de Magia fue de lo más aburrida, no ocurrió nada de especial y Agnes aprovecho la oportunidad para examinar a los presentes, ella no era una buena guardia de seguridad, ella era excelente.

No le llamo demasiado la atención, los alumnos eran el grupo de nobles estándar, los profesores eran lo mismo, pero alguien llamo la atención de Agnes.

Al lado de una estudiante de cabello rosado, una de las hijas de los Valiere, aunque no la conocía por cara, se encontraba un hombre bastante alto.

No encajaba en el grupo.

Su piel era cobriza, parecida a la gente de Germania, pero con ojos azules, debía ser definitivamente de 20 años para adelante, no aparentaba ser un maestro, o empleado, o... bueno, la cosa es que no cuadraba de ninguna manera.

Eso quedo como una nota para revisar más tarde.

Terminada la recepción la princesa paso dentro de la academia donde ocurrió una reunión con los profesores de la academia.

Nada especial, los profesores le mostraron a la princesa los profesores le mostraron a la princesa los logros académicos de los estudiantes, uno de ellos incluso le mostro varios proyectos que supuestamente podrían servir para improbar la calidad de la enseñanza, hasta la sociedad en su conjunto.

Sus ideas fueron aplaudidas como juguetes novedosos y luego olvidadas sin más.

Pero cuando pasaron a la sala de profesores, el tema alegre que todos mantenían en público desapareció.

-fue un hecho terrible. –dijo la princesa. –siendo el emisario del palacio y una de las personas más cercanas a la academia de magia fuera de los que trabajan aquí, debió ser un impacto.

-seamos sinceros su alteza, nadie va a extrañar a Mott.

La princesa se sintió impresionada por la manera tajante en que Osmond dijo esto, para Agnes fue otra cosa sin embargo, podía jurar que veía alivio, al parecer alguien le habia hecho un favor al anciano deshaciéndose del Mott, debería investigarlo, podría ser que tuviéramos a un instigador en ese anciano.

-¿ustedes también estaban al tanto del historial penoso del conde? –pregunto la princesa.

-la mayor parte de los reportes vinieron de parte de trabajadores o de maestros en la academia, yo mismo envié un par de despachos, es triste que haya tenido que llegar a este punto.

-pero no se sienten preocupados, un compañero noble fue asesinado de una manera brutal a menos de una hora de viaje de la academia a pie.

-realmente no es algo alarmante, la academia está repleta de magos de alto nivel y los estudiantes de esta generación han demostrado ser especialmente talentosos salvo una o dos excepciones notables, y nuestros relaciones con el pueblo son siempre de las más cálidas y cercanas, Mott era exactamente el polo opuesto.

-claro está que esa experiencia pueda encender chispas de revolución en las ciudades cercanas, ¿Qué tanto a avanzado los trabajos para dar con los responsables?

-¿Agnes?

-si princesa, un grupo de mosqueteros reales está a cargo de la investigación, revisando las comunidades cercanas, no hay sin embargo resultados todavía.

-¿a qué se debe eso? ¿Los culpables se deben estar escondiendo en el bosque es lo que sugieres?

-poco probable, los sospechosos son guardias, sirvientas, cocinero y mayordomos, gente comun, lo más probable es que se hallan fragmentado entre as diferentes ciudades cercanas pero que jamás los descubramos.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto sinceramente confundida la princesa.

-nadie los entregara, nadie apoyara a atrapar a los culpables de lo que llaman un crimen justo.

Agnes noto la cara de preocupación de la princesa, y de todos los maestros reunidos, pero fue el director decidió romper el ambiente tétrico.

-ya es bastante de estas conversaciones oscuras, usted vino por la exhibición de familiares y esta empezara mañana temprano, así que deberíamos dejarlo aquí por hoy, buenas noches su alteza, damas, caballeros. –dijo el director Osmond, levantándose y retirándose.

La princesa entonces, con la escolta de una sirvienta se dirigió a la habitación que le asignaron.

La princesa hizo como que se preparaba para descansar y le dijo a Agnes que podía retirarse a su propia alcoba, después de todo, todo el resto de la comitiva de la princesa ya se habia retirado.

La mosquetera ya conocía más que suficiente a su princesa como para saber sus intenciones, en realidad ella no veía ningún problema con ello así que se retiró y la siguió en las sombras mientras la princesa se dirigía a una cierta habitación enfundada en una túnica.

En serio tenía que enseñarle muchas cosas, y una de ellas es que si no quieres llamar la atención, jamás, pero jamás de los jamases camines con una capa y capucha cubriéndote la cara por completo.

Una vez que su princesa pudo entrar segura en la habitación de su amiga considerando que posiblemente pasaría ahí una o dos horas Agnes decidió darse un rato libre.

-las lunas están hermosas, no tiene sentido desperdiciarlas. –se dijo a si misma mientras salía de los pasillos de la academia eh iba al patio.

Cuando salió vio apoyado contra la pared de la torre principal un bulto del tamaño de un cuerpo, con la carencia de tono que tiene un cadáver.

Agnes se puso en guardia, desenvainado su espada de manera fluida se dirigió a revisar el bulto.

El patio estaba totalmente silente, salvo por los ocasionales sonidos de actividad dentro de las habitaciones cercanas.

Al llegar hacia el bulto se sintió como una tonta al comprobar que no era un cadáver.

Se trataba de un muñeco de paja, que tenía una diana pintada en él, el muñeco estaba levemente quemado, con un poco de escarcha en él y su brazo derecho habia sido volado por completo, habia sido objeto de una práctica de tiro en ese caso.

Agnes levanto la vista y vio una soga colgando de la parte alta del castillo, "hay debieron colgar al muñeco para practicar" –se dijo Agnes, entonces noto unas grietas en el muro del castillo, lo más probable producidas por el conjuro "niños vándalos" pensó.

Agnes habia empezado a caminar con la mirada hacia arriba tratando de obtener una buena idea del daño causado a la estructura por el juego de unos niños.

Y entonces tropezó con alguien.

Eso fue increíblemente extraño en ella ya que aunque estaba mirando por completo a otro lado sus otros sentidos estaban completamente conscientes de su posición, la persona con la que se tropezó debió ser increíblemente silenciosa al caminar, o un don natural o una habilidad entrenada.

-¡lo siento! ¡Lo siento, mi lady! ¡Estaba mirando en otra dirección no fue intencional! –dijo la persona con la que se habia chocado.

Agnes la miro por un momento, era una sirvienta, sus ojos azules y su cabello verde, aunque el ojo entrenado de la espadachina podía detectar las bases negras que delataban que se trataba de cabello teñido, además la mujer llevaba bastante maquillaje como para que ni su madre la reconociese pero suficientemente discreto como para no llamar la atención de cualquier persona con la que se cruzase.

La mujer seguía disculpándose agitadamente.

-no... No es tu culpa, yo tampoco estaba mirando por donde andaba. –dijo Agnes. –además, no soy una Lady, soy tan plebeya como tú. –dijo poniéndose de pie y extendiendo una mano para ayudar a incorporarse a la sirvienta.

-¿eres una plebeya? Yo creía que eras la guardia personal de la princesa, te vi llegar como su mano derecha.

-no lo sabes, la guardia personal de la princesa somos todas mujeres sin magia. Mi nombre es Agnes y el tuyo es...

-¡es un gusto Agnes! ¡Mi nombre es sie...-Sirena! -dijo la sirvienta exaltada, poniéndose derecha en una pose casi militar, pero mal hecha.

-relájate, ya te dije que somos de la misma casta.

-lo siento, no puedo evitarlo. –dijo la Sirvienta. -¿Cómo es que la guardia de la princesa termino siendo de plebeyas? Debe ser algo difícil, después de todo en el palacio como dicen que son las cosas.

-no es tan malo, si es verdad que los nobles nos desprecian y los hombres de los otros cuerpos del ejercito nos miran hacia abajo, pero la princesa es una líder gentil y bondadosa, por la que vale la pena soportar esas molestias, de todos modos sería bueno que nos respetaran más, después de todo en la destreza con las armas nosotras del cuerpo de mosqueteras estamos a la misma altura o más arriba que cualquier noble, podría encajarle una bala en la cabeza a 20 nobles antes de que estos pudieran realizar un solo conjuro.

-¿no sería hermoso eso? –pregunto Sirena soñadora.

Agnes levanto una ceja. -¿Qué le encaje una bala en la cabeza a 20 nobles?

-no me refería a eso. Sino a que nos respetaran más, a todos los plebeyos en general, niños imberbes en la academia todo el tiempo están tratando de manosearnos en trasero o más si es que pudieran. Sería un sueño, un mundo de igualdad.

-un sueño en efecto, pero mientras tengan el poder los nobles siempre nos miraran hacia abajo.

-eso no es necesariamente inevitable. –dijo Sirena. -¿escuchaste lo que se rumorea? Que existe alguien que es capaz de quitarles sus poderes a los nobles, que es capaz de nivelar el terreno entre los nobles y los plebeyos, un igualitario.

-¿Dónde escuchaste eso? –llamo la atención de la espadachina.

-lo escuche hace un par de días, de un comerciante al que le compro las hortalizas, me dijo que el igualitario escucho sobre un conde que se conocía por hacer cosas malas a la gente y él fue y lo juzgo, y lo castigo con la igualdad, quitándole su magia, pero que el no tuvo nada que ver con lo que le paso al conde ya que fue el pueblo furioso el que lo condeno, pero imagínate, eso, podría ser el primer paso para vivir todos juntos en igualdad, sin magia los nobles tendrían que apegarse a las mismas leyes que nosotros los plebeyos, y nosotros los plebeyos podríamos aspirar a ser algo en la vida, más que simples vasallos de los nobles.

-... no, eso es imposible, sería demasiado bueno para ser cierto, una persona que pudiera quitarle los poderes a los nobles, o acaso tú conoces a este igualitario.

-no jamás lo he visto... tienes razón, es solo un sueño, estoy soñando en las nubes. –dijo Sirena.

La sirvienta miro al cielo, las dos lunas ya habían superado el punto máximo y empezaban a descender. -¡valla! ¡Que tarde es, debería haber terminado de tender estas prendas hace una hora! –dijo. -¿me disculpas?

-anda nomas, fue un gusto conocerte. –dijo Agnes dejando marchar a la sirvienta.

Esa conversación habia alzado muchas preguntas dentro de la mente de Agnes, esa sirvienta obviamente sabía más, pero interrogarla simplemente no tendría resultados.

Dándose cuenta de lo tarde que era Agnes se dirigió a la habitación de la amiga de la princesa y con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido espió adentro por la rendija de la puerta.

Henrietta ya no se encontraba ahí.

Apresurada, Agnes se dirigió hacia la alcoba de la princesa, y para su alivio, la princesa estaba plácidamente dormida dentro de su cama.

-que descuidada fui, mientras no le prestaba atención cualquier cosa pudo pasarle. –se dijo Agnes, pero no tenía caso preocuparse por lo ya pasado, era tarde en la noche, y necesitaba descansar.

A la mañana siguiente, bastante temprano empezó la exhibición de familiares.

Fue un espectáculo bastante novedoso para la espadachina, varias de las criaturas que los estudiantes habían reunido eran tan nuevas para la mujer que ni siquiera sabía que nombre darles, en especial ese ojo volador gigante. ¿Cómo vive un ojo volador gigante? ¿Qué come? ¿Dónde está su boca? ¿Respira? ¿Qué usa para volar?

Todas esas preguntas quedaron sin contestar para en lugar de eso hacer una tonta demostración de destreza del ojo gigante que usada su parpado para sujetar naipes y armar un castillo de naipes, impresionante, pero poco informativo.

Luego de eso vinieron un pomposo posando con un topo, una chica tocando el violín y su rana bailando al ritmo de la música, una chica con un dragón que dio el mejor espectáculo aéreo que habia visto en su vida y finalmente...

-soy Noatok, pero mi nombre artístico es Amon, y les enseñare mi magia.

"¿no se suponía que los familiares tenían que ser animales? ¿Por qué la amiga de la princesa tenía un familiar humano?"

Sus preguntas no enunciadas nuevamente no fueron contestadas, en lugar de eso el hombre empezó a hacer su demostración, empezando a producir cartas del aire, con sus brazos desnudos no tenía donde esconderlas, ¿Cómo hacia eso? En especial sin una varita.

En momentos el escenario estuvo lleno de cartas, entonces con la ayuda de un asistente subieron una caja rectangular del tamaño para contener a una persona con tres puertas en la parte central y ranuras en nos costados.

El mago llamo a su asistente, quien para la sorpresa de Agnes resulto ser la chica con la que habia conversado la noche anterior, tan solo que ahora ya no llevaba el traje de sirvienta, sino un vestido verde, con lentejuelas y plumas, la minifalda muy corta que revelaba unas maravillosas piernas y el escote amplio la hacían lucir extremadamente sexi, incluso como mujer se sentía levemente atraída Agnes, no hay que decir nada del público masculino.

Sirena, como le dijo que se llamaba, entro en la caja, y Amon cerro una por una las puertas empezando por abajo, luego dio vuelta a la caja demostrando que eso era todo lo que habia.

El mismo asistente que le habia ayudado a subir la caja le paso unas cuchillas gruesas de guillotina.

-¿Qué va a hacer? –se preguntó preocupada Agnes.

La respuesta vino rápido cuando cogió una de las hojas de guillotina y la metió dentro de la ranura en la caja y empujo con fuerza, como si ofreciera resistencia.

Agnes se exalto, y más cuando metió una segunda hoja de guillotina.

Cuando Amon abrió la caja, Sirena estaba ahí, completamente atravesada por las cuchillas pero todavía sonriente.

Eso asombro sobremanera a todos.

Luego, otra vez recurriendo a ayuda de un asistente, separo la caja en tres parte y luego las reordeno.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron nuevamente exclamaciones de asombro se escucharon entre los espectadores.

Las piernas estaban hasta arriba, la cabeza al medio y el torso debajo, eh invertido para completar las cosas, y Sirena tan fresca como siempre.

Amon reordeno las cajas y Sirena salió completamente intacta de ella como si nada hubiera pasado.

-un truco final, necesito dos voluntarios, Louise te ofreces.

-no veo por qué no. –dijo Louise dando un paso cerca de su familiar.

-veamos, falta alguien más... ya sé, princesa, ¿quiere participar?

-¿no me va a cortar partes verdad?

-no este truco es completamente seguro.

Ante eso la princesa asintió y subió al escenario.

Sirena se acercó al escenario con dos anillos grandes de los que colgaban cortinas.

Amon sostuvo una y le indico a Louise que entrara en este anillo, Sirena hizo lo mismo y le pidió a la princesa que entrara en el otro.

A la cuenta de tres soltaron los anillos revelando a las dos chicas dentro de estos.

No solo habían cambiado de lugar la una con la otra, sino que habían cambiado de ropa, Louise estaba en el vestido de la sirvienta, que le quedaba demasiado grande, y Henrietta estaba en el uniforme de Louise, que fallaba en el área del pecho y tenía que tener 2 botones abiertos y aun así amenazaba con rebalsar, sin contar que la falda era peligrosamente corta para la mujer de cabello morado.

-¡¿pero cómo?! –se preguntaron ambas chicas exaltadas, como si no se hubieran dado cuenta de cómo habia pasado.

-aunque fue un buen truco no pueden andar por ahí con esas prendas, así que tendré que revertirlo.

-yo no tengo muchos problemas realmente. –dijo Henrietta.

-sí, pero es demasiada ropa para Louise, así que por favor ingrese nuevamente en el anillo.

La siguiente vez que cayó la cortina dos personas completamente al azar estaban paradas en el escenario, un cocinero, y una sirvienta.

-¿y la princesa?

-¡acá atrás!

-voltearon a ver y en efecto, la princesa y la chica de cabellos rosados estaban sentadas en la última fila de asientos.

Con eso la multitud se levantó en aplausos.

En ese momento escucharon un tremendo golpe como el sonido que hace un derrumbe de rocas viniendo de la parte opuesta de la torre de la academia.

La guardia se puso en guardia instantáneamente cubriendo a la princesa mientras que un grupo fue a revisar de qué se trataba ese escándalo.

Agnes vio como la chica de pelos rosados quería ir a ver pero su familiar la contenía.

De pronto en el fondo del castillo se pudo ver un golem que destruía el muro de la academia y salía corriendo.

-¡no necesito protección! ¡Vallan y atrápenlo! –escucho Agnes decir a Henrietta.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Siento la tardanza, y el que no ocurra demasiado en este capítulo, solo tenía la idea de plantar la semilla en Agnes antes de pasar a lo siguiente, después de todo, toda revolución necesita un doble agente infiltrado en el palacio, en el siguiente capítulo Fouquet como una excusa para que Agnes se haga conocida de Amon. Y si, si no se han dado cuenta o están en la duda, Sirena es Siesta, tan solo que como Siesta fue vendida a Mott sería extraño que regresara justo después de que este fuera asesinado, pero como ella fue vendida quedaba todavía un puesto libre así que la contrataron bajo disfraz.**

**Hasta pronto.**


End file.
